One year my love
by freedompaws
Summary: Clary and Sebastian leave London to visit their mother in New York for a entire year. See Clary and Sebastian grew up wealthy on their fathers side while the other Child known as their other brother Jonathan went with his mother. Jace lays his eyes on a small British redhead who's not very friendly. Come on she's British! Clace
1. Hello

Clary's POV

Today is the day I leave London. I'm going to New York to visit my birth mother with my brother Sebastian. I have another brother but he stayed with my mother. I found that staying with my father has made me stronger. Sebastian was just as much Hard ass but has more feelings. He despises my father. He only loves one person and that's me. He swore to be by my side until he dies. Today was the day that all changed. My mother got legal rights to see us. Yes she had them before but only if our father allowed it. Now she calls the shots. She knows I'm not friendly so she is distant towards me. We were forced to visit her for a entire year to make up for past years. I absolutely hate this. I know nothing about my other brother.

"You ready?" Sebastian asked.

"Hell no I rather go home and eat ice cream." I roll my eyes. We enter 1st class. My father always goes all out. He was pretty wealthy we lived on a mansion. Our rooms are the size of a small apartment. We all had separate floors. On my floor I had a art studio, a training room, my room and a bathroom.

"Last call for flight 242 NY." The speaker yelled.

"That's us Clare!" Sebastian was happy because he loves traveling. Unlike me it gets me anxious.

"Let's go seb." I sigh. And we both laugh.

"Hey you can hold my hand."

"Thank you."

Jonathan's POV

"It is going to be the first time I see them in a very long time Jace!"

"Do you think they are as excited as you?" Jace asked.

"Maybe."

"So you have a brother and sister that you don't talk to." Jace looked confused.

"Basically."

"Is your sister hot?"

"Dude!" I practically yell.

"Sorry."

"Anyway can you come pick them up with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah what are their names."

"Clary and Sebastian."

"Sold when are we picking them up and where like which airport?"

"Tomorrow 7 at JFK."

"Boys dinner is ready!" Jocelyn called out. She was my mother. I was told that clary looks a lot like her. I've always wanted siblings. Well I do have them but I mean not any with me. Morning I was jumping off the walls I woke Jace up and we both drove off to meet my siblings.

Clary's POV

We had landed and I got no sleep. I put my hair in a high bun and gather my stuff while Sebastian had his beauty rest and was jittery. I had bags under my eyes I wasn't in the mood. But of course Sebastian makes me happy with only a few words. "It's going to be okay." I nod and walk with him to where we are supposed to meet my apparent brother. Why I say apparent is because we might have the same blood but he doesn't know anything about me. We walk up to a sign that reads Clary and Sebastian. I was blond while I was a red head and seb had white hair. Before I knew it a pair of arms were around me.

"Clary! It's so nice to meet you!" The boy hugged me. I slipped out of his arms and went behind Sebastian. "Sorry?" The boy said.

"Sorry she's not talkative. Are you my brother?" Sebastian said.

"Oh… my names Jonathan and yes I'm your long lost brother."

"Can we just go I have serious jet lag mixed with zero sleep." I cry out. Seb walked towards me and slung him arm around my shoulder. We walked up to a car. Another blond got out and opened the door for me and Seb.

"Hey I'm Jace Jonathan's friend." He held his hand out to Seb then me. I ignored his hand. Jon hops in.

"She's not friendly." Jon said.

"I understand when I met my new parents I ignored them for a month." Jace said.

"Well that's not the case clary isn't friendly at all."

"Well I plan on changing that." Jace said.

"Can you guys stop talking like I'm not here." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Clare bear." Seb said. I smile.

"Clare bear?" Jon said.

"Shut up." I growl.

"Sorry." Jon said. He starts the car. We arrived at the house. Jocelyn was at the door she went and hugged Sebastian.

"Clary dear?"

"Yes Jocelyn."

"Call me mom."

"I'm sorry Jocelyn." I walk past her.

"Sorry don't take it personally she still doesn't call valentine dad." Sebastian said.

"I could talk to her I know what she is going through."

"Really."

"Yeah catch up with your mom."

"Good luck." Jace went up after me.

"Hey." He said behind me. I remain quiet. "Well then let's have a one sided conversation!"

"So is this the part where you tell me you understand." I groan.

"Well plan A is out the window. Hi my name is Jace herondale." He sticks his hand out. I take it. Lightly while his was firm. I gave him a slight smile. Like one you barely see. "Clary Morgenstien." He smiled at me. I just nodded. Jonathan walks in with Seb.

"Clare you need sleep." Sebastian said lightly. I nod and walk towards him while he leads me to our rooms.

Jace's POV

There stood a beautiful red head. She was obviously quite tiny. She reminded me so much of me. I found it adorable she would only rely on her big brother. Well she has 2 but I think she hates Jon. She was freaking British. (Not a surprise she's from London.) She's just fuzzy. I was staying the night so I decided I would take this as a chance to get on her good side.

It had been 7 hours since I saw that red head but Jon told me to Sebastian and Clary. I got Sebastian first who was unpacking. When I went to clary she was unconscious on the bed. She was so fucking had been touched. Screw her good side. I walk right next to her and yell "CLARY IS ASLEEP SHOULD I WAKE HER!"

"I'm awake jackass." She got up and put her hair in a bun. We walk down the stairs. She sat down next to Sebastian. The usual was here Jon, Luke, Jocelyn, and me. Plus clary and Sebastian. Just then my siblings burst in the door.

"Hey Fairchild sorry we are late!" Izzy yelled.

"Sorry we didn't know you had guests." Alec said apologetic.

"Meet Clary and Sebastian my children." Izzy and Alec's jaw dropped. I look over at the two to see clary had earbuds in while Sebastian was waving at them. Izzy went to hug clary.

"Another girl!" She cried clary flinched. She just shrugged and finished her food then whispered to Sebastian something. Then she left without anything.

"Sorry She's not warm and fuzzy." Sebastian said.

"Figured." Alec said. Before I knew it I spot clary leaving. In gym clothes. She notices and plays it cool.

"Does anyone know where the nearest gym is?"

"West elms I'm going after dinner I could come?"

"I'm good." She said walking out.


	2. Questions

Clary's POV

At the gym "Hey." Jace said. Was he blind? Did he not see that boxing ALONE means being ALONE… "Okay you don't like company." I let out a dry laugh. Not putting a smile.

"Congrats." I say taking a swift kick at a punching bag.

"Verse me?" Jace said. I shrug.

"Why?"

"For every I win I get to ask a question." He said. I rolled my eyes. "If your too scared I get it."

"Your on." I growl. He smirked. We made our way to a giant mat I grabbed a stick and so did he. There was a few back and fourth. I beat him 3 times he was pretty weak. That's why you don't show emotions. I start walking away then there was a swing at me feet and I fell.

"Why don't you like people." Jace asked.

"I wasn't paying attention." I say walking away.

"I still won." He pushed.

"Fuck off." I snap. His eyes widened. I storm off. Home I changed and took a shower I flopped on my bed. Then took out my drawing book and started doodling. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey Clare bear." Sebastian walked out.

"Hey!"

"Whatcha drawing."

"Stuff.…"

"How was training?"

"I beat Jace's ass 3 times."

"That's my Clary!" Sebastian said while I laughed.

"Seb? I miss Simon he said he could come from London to New York if he could get a plane ticket. Which Valentine could easily whip said he wouldn't mind because he's bored. His parents. A year?!"

"Well Clare if you are stressed.…" he picks up my phone and starts playing my favorite playlist. "Dance with me Clare." He picks me up. I laugh and dance over dramatically to new rules by Dua lips. Sebastian was my favorite person in the world Simon was a close second. We danced dramatically for about a hour. Once Sebastian left I called Simon.

"Hey Si."

"Hey Clary."

"I was wondering if your down to visit New York so I wouldn't be lonely cuz your a adult 18 so we can attend this school together instead of dreading the year my dad already is down."

"Clary I was waiting for you to ask so I have a excuse I'll be staying with my aunt she's about 20 minutes away from the school."

"Wait is this really happening!"

"You bet!"

"OMG SI IM CALLING MY DAD!" I screamed.

"K Clare I'm going to dinner."

"Bye Si I'm going to get ready to go to bed."

"Oh the 5 hour difference." We both end lines. I go downstairs and grab a hot cocoa to help me fall asleep. Most of the lights were off. I grab a mug. I fill it up with the drink and start sipping. I feel a hand and my body freaked out and I dropped the mug. There was pieces all over the ground. I sigh and bend down to pick it up.

"Sorry." The voice said. It was Jace he bent down to help. While picking it up I cut my hand it was deep and hurt like hell. Jace quickly stood up grabbing paper towel to stop the bleeding.

"Well fuck." I sigh.

"Once again I'm so sorry." "It's fine go I'll clean up." I continue. My hand was trembling. All I wanted to do was eat and sleep. My head was pounding. I went from feeling happy to nervous. He bends down and helps me. We finished cleaning. He went and brewed me another cup of hot cocoa. I sat down and he sat down next to me with his own cup. "I'm sorry Clary." He said looking at my hand which had blood seeping through the paper towel.

"I'm fine." I eye my bruise mind you I was still trembling.

"Hey calm down your okay." Jace said in a calming voice. He put his hand on my back. As much as I wanted to shrug it off he was calming. I nod.

"So let's ask 10 questions like 5 and 5." My eyes widen.

"I hate questions." I say bitterly.

"Like nothing to personal for example favorite color?"

"Pastel purple or white."

"Nice mines ashy blue your turn."

"Any pets?"

"One cat and dog sun and moon."

"That's adorable I have one dog a Japanese chin her name is worrier and seb has a husky and her name is skipper."

"Favorite fruit mines peaches."

"Watermelon for sure! Favorite memory mines when I was sick and couldn't go to a concert worrier stayed with me in bed while we binged watched pretty little lairs."

"When I was young my dad filled my bathtub with spaghetti don't ask. What's something that just calms you. Mines is to listen to a certain playlist for a mood"

"Mine is to go somewhere where the wind is blowing but perfect enough to go in a oversized shirt with something to look at. Like a balcony to look at the stars or birds. Favorite flavor ice cream? I like Vinilla with this chocolate sirup which makes the ice cream taste like a kinder surprise egg."

"Black cherry. Best inside joke? Mines potatos with Jon."

"Oh I have many 2 of my favorite is Teenage mutant ninja turtles and bottle wedding don't ask with my best friend someone.. Top 3 Favorite song?"

"Hallelujah, let's kill tonight, (panic by the disco.) and praying (babe rexa) you?"

"Walk through the fire (Zander wolfx Rulle), waves (dean Lewis.), and LA devotee (Panic at the disco.). I'm so tired I'm going to bed."

"Alright goodnight Clary."

"Goodnight Jace." The way she says my name my god no it's so ugh British! I love it. Jace thought to himself.

 **Well now we know clary has more emotions. Simons coming next chapter. Sorry for lack of clace its because lets be real you don't fall in love on the spot it takes time plus the cherry on top clary dosen't like people why?**


	3. Buddies

Jace's POV

I was so tired. Monday. Why. Hey clary was coming to our school. Yes I have never been so excited to go to school. I got a simple white tee shirt and black ripped jeans. I went down stairs it was 6:51 am. For breakfast I grabbed a bagel and made my way to pick up Jon, Sebastian, and Clary.

When I got to the household I saw this guy on the front door with a dog. He was nerdy wears glasses and was wearing a blue shirt with white long pants. I stayed in the car for a bit to see what he was doing. Clary opened the door and hugged him then proceeded to give her a tiny dog.

"Worrier!" She was so happy. I decided to go to the door because it was already 7:16. Clary was in leggings with a coral cropped hoodie and navy blue flats. She was so short compared to the guy.

"Hey clary!" I said. She nodded. It was worth a shot. She led me inside Sebastian was talking to Jon.

"Seb! Look who flew from London to see me!"

"Simon?"

"No worrier!" Clary called out. The Simon kid looked confused. "He came too." She laughed. "

Are you coming today to school Si?"

"If I don't my mom will haul my ass back home." Again she laughed. Her laugh was so adorable.

"Let's go Jace!" Jon called. Everyone followed to the car. Clary hugged Worrier goodbye and handed her off to Jocelyn. She went to the car. She sat down in between Simon and Sebastian. Simon and her talked about random stuff. I've never felt anything like this. I wish I was Simon. When we arrived Sebastian and Simon went to class. "Don't leave her alone." Sebastian said.

Jon and I went to class. I soon realize my mistake we left Clary. I start panicking I poke Jon. His eyes shot open. We both scrambled out of our seats screw being late Sebastian would murder us if clary was over 5 minutes late because she is not supposed to be late in the first place. We split up because we have 2 buildings I get the first one while Jon gets the other. I run towards the locker room and see a redhead putting away books.

"CLARY!" I run up to her.

"Damn it." She grumbled. I laughed. I'm just so happy we didn't lose her.

"Let's get you to the office." I slung my arm around her shoulder she shrugged it off. And here I was thinking talking did something. This was a complete different thing most girls swoon over me unlike Clary, she is not afraid to kick my ass. Also I swoon over her. I called Jon to inform him that I found her also that he's screwed as if being late because I claimed to be her tour guide. Alec was Simon's and Sebastian's tour guide.

"Best tour guide of the year goes to you Jace err."

"Herondale Jace and why thank you." She stuck her tongue out."You are so cute."

"Thanks?" I laugh at her. Now that we are in broad daylight I see the many freckles scattered across her face, arms, and neck. I was about a head bigger. As for her eyes they were big and a beautiful emerald. Anyway we made our way to the principle office. She was obviously anxious. She was tapping her foot and twirling her thumbs. She was a lot more nervous then I thought even last night her hand was trembling.

"Mrs Fray?"

"Sorry yes and no it's morgenstien."

"Alright Morgenstien. Right this way and Jace come here I'll right you a note. Only if you are budding with Clary? This means if anything happens to her this week it's on you."

"It's really ok-" she starts.

"Yup." I cut her off. She sends me a death glare I smile. "Alright Jace she has all your classes and Clary don't worry Sebastian has a similar schedule. Got it?"

"Yes also I was wondering about Simon Lewis?"

"Yes um he has 2 classes with you why?"

"He came with me from London hence our accents."

"Oh alright now scurry on you have your notes." I tried to wrap my arm on her shoulder but as usual she shrug it off. I laughed while we made our way to AP English. The class stopped and the teacher called clary to the middle of the front she was looking down and fidgeting with her fingers while guys whistled as known as cat calling so I stepped next to her and put my hand on her arm as discreet as possible. She smiled at me. We walked to our seats.

"Thank you." She said quietly. I smiled. She was a huge softie under that wall. She took out her book and started doodling all over the page.

"Nice drawings." She laughed. The best thing to my ears.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"What class do we have next?"

"We have art." Her eyes seemed to grow and as for her smile.

"I take it you like art."

"Correction love." She suggested. The bell rings and clary was already packed. She was dragging my arm. I got up and she pulled me out of the room.

"What room?"

"Next building."

"Well let's go." She pulled my arm we were halfway through the hall. "I have no clue where we're going." I laughed. I held her arm now and dragged her to the room. The sign said pottery.

"Well this is boring." She pouted.

"I'm here."

"Yeah well that's worse." She said. "Like everyone is calling you to sit with them go on." She separated then went to the back and sat alone. As much as I wanted to sit with her it would be too weird to everyone. I sat down next to Izzy who was sitting with her usual group of friends and her boyfriend meliorn.

I was so bored I was about to go to clary but I saw Jon beat me to it. I was happy for him he finally was talking to his sister. She handed him a drawing he smiled. I decided to walk up to them because she must be in a good mood.

"Hey guys."

"Jace look at this drawing of me it looks printed!" My jaw dropped when I saw it. It was so good.

"I guess it's good." She shrugged.

"Clary your so modest." I half shouted back. She cringed. Damn it all she has to do is start moving and I want to wrap my arms around her.

"Thank you then." She smiled brightly.

"So Jon ready for the amusement park Friday?"

"Yes! Clary you and your friend Simon should come with because your brother is already coming?"

"I'll be there."

"Oh and bring swimwear. There is a pool."

"I love to swim." I smile at her. Her emerald eyes widen. Little by little I understand her a bit better.


	4. It's settled

Time jump 3 days. Thursday.

Clary's POV

The day has gone by. School today was boring. I sat alone at lunch with Si. Jace was very cocky and arrogant nothing new. People kept complimenting Simon's and My accent. Jace keeps talking trying to make me talk. I was slowly letting Jon in because of blood. I was sitting on the floor of my room my hair was in pigtails I was wearing overalls and knee high fuzzy socks. I looked like a child and I didn't care I was drawing a cat.

"Hey little one do you know where clary is?" Jace asks while entering the room then sitting next to me.

"Nope sorry." I put on a child voice.

"So little red watcha drawing?"

"A cat oh and listen to this song." I take out one earbud and place it in his ear. It was playing "the kids aren't alright." By fall out boy because I remember he said he liked that type of band. (Fall our boy) He smiled. I continued my drawing. We sat there for a good 10 minutes just listening to fall out boy and me drawing. All of a sudden a dear Evan Hanson song played I pulled his ear bud out as well as mine unplugging the line from my phone While playing it at full volume. I pulled Jace up and started dancing and lip singing. He laughed at me and started dancing along.

Jace's POV

I saw clary on the ground being the cute little Brit she was. She looked like a child she had her hair in pigtails and was wearing knee high fuzzy socks. I entered her room and sat down next to her. She put a earbud in my ear and told me to listen to a fall out boy song. We stood like that for 10 minutes listening to music till I think a musical song came on. It all happened so fast before I knew it I was pulled up by clary who was dancing. She gets adorable by the second. I joined. Sebastian was outside he looked at me with a knowing look I nodded. He walked off and I continued to dance with clary. We liked similar music. At the end we flopped on the bed. "You can go now." She cleared her voice. Her walls high up once again. It was so annoying.

"You can't do that." I sigh.

"Do what." She mumbles. We were still on the bed she was looking at the cut from the other day.

"Open up then shut down right after."

"It's natural don't take it personally."

"Why?"

"Don't push your luck." She bit back bitterly.

"Wasn't trying."

"People are liars."

"And why is that Little red?"

"It's late you should go home." She said deadly calm.

"Fine goodnight Little red."

"Goodnight golden globe." I start getting up. "Stay." So quiet I wasn't supposed to hear. I stop. I turn around to face her. "What?" She asked with a scrunched face.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll stay." Her eyes full of mortification. I sat down next to her. Grabbed her book and phone. I continued her playlist. Handed her book. Then I sat down next to her. "Draw me." She smiled lightly. There she was drawing away. I was twirling her hair while sneaking peaks of the drawing. About a hour later she was covered in pencil and it was done. She captured everything even the little chip in my tooth. I smiled at her. "This is amazing!"

"Why thank you kind sir." We both laugh.

"Wanna grab dinner with me, Jon, and Izzy."

"Who is Izzy?"

"The raven haired girl."

"Oh. I'll be too out of place."

"Don't sell yourself short." I say lightly.

"I'm not." She pouted.

"So?"

"I guess I'll go. I won't be completely warm and fuzzy."

"You'll try for me?"

"keyword try."

"Good enough."

"Turn around I'm going to change."

"No! You look adorable!" She rolled her eyes and got up while gesturing for me to come. "Where too?"

"Takis"

"Takis? The chips?" Clary questioned. I fend hurt.

"You have not lived little red!" She stuck her tongue out. Sebastian was already at the door.

"Clare bear you coming?"

"Yup Jace is forcing me against my will."

"I asked you Little red you said maybe then I put a point out and you agreed." She laughed.

"Well I'm glad." Sebastian ruffled her pigtails. "You look like I child."

"And adorable child." I cut in. She slaps my shoulder and links arms with her brother. Her brother just laughs at me. We walk in the car. She called Simon and told him to come. I was a little envious. At Takis We all sat down I kept sneaking glances at clary who was talking to Simon who was also talking to Izzy. I was talking to Jon, Sebastian, and Alec. After a while Clary became the third wheel. She was eating with her ear buds in. I don't blame her she won't change in 5 minutes.

"You could sit with her and not stare you know." Alec said. I snapped out of my daze.

"I wasn't staring!" I shoot back.

"And I'm not eating this cake." Alec proceeds to take a giant bite of cake. I get up and walk over to her.

"Hey there little red." She didn't hear me. So I took a big bite of her pancake. Her eyes shot open and she slapped my arm.

"Hey! No fair." She took a bite of my cake. (The one Alec ate.)

"Now are we even?" I question.

"Not even close that was a valuable bite that homeless people or less fortunate needed and you are just plain out selfish!" She threw her hands up. She looked like a child throwing a hissy fit. Well she kinda was. I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry the kids in Africa can't have a bite of this pancake!" We both laugh everyone was staring.

"But seriously you could have pulled my earbuds out. Like anything but eat my food."

"That good?"I say gesturing to her food.

"Yes!"

"I'm glad if you come over to my place you can have unlimited food."

"As much as that is compelling I'll pass."

"Come on I thought I was getting past that little wall of yours." She tensed. Everything was so good I had to I just had to!

"There not little or easy."

"Please just as mutual friends." I plead.

"When?"

"Omg omg REALLY?"

"5 seconds."

"What?"

"3 seconds."

"Saturday at 2 pm?"

"Fine. Don't overthink it now if you excuse me it's 11:00 on a school night."

"Goodnight Little red." She sent a silent salute.

"Golden globe."

 **YAY CLARY IS SLOWLY LETTING HIM IN WOOHOO! Im so tired its 12:30 in poland and im waking up at 4am just to see clace im soo happy (2x19) goodnight or morning lovelies!**


	5. Let yourself feel please?

Friday morning

Clary's POV

It was a Friday morning. Today is not my day. I fall out of bed then stub my toe and pull a muscle in my ankle. I started brushing my teeth with face cream and that stuff is horrible meaning I confused my toothpaste as face cream so my face burns. My cut from the other day was so close to fully healing then I slam the door on my hand and my cut splits. I can't find anything to wear and my hair won't straighten. Well My day Is fan-fucking-tastic! I go to my room and scream into my pillow. Jonathan and Seb run to my room.

"What happened?!" Seb panted.

"Today is the worst morning ever!" Worrier jumps on my lap. I hug her. Then my Jocelyn enters my room.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" "I pulled my ankle then brushed my teeth with face cream then stubbed my toe, fell out of bed, I used the toothpaste as face cream now my face burns, my hand is freaking bleeding, my hair won't straighten and now I can't find a outfit!" I was petting worriers fur frantically.

"Okay that sucks." Jon said.

"Screw you!" I bit back.

"Come clary let me help you." Jocelyn said. I nodded and followed. She put ice on my face then wrapped my hand and ankle. She picked out a outfit gave me pancakes and I brushed my teeth with TOOTHPASTE! I put on flats and a romper.

"Thank you!" I hugged Jocelyn.

"No problem sweetie now try and have a good day." She smiled softly. My brothers drove me to school. I choose the music I was listening to panic by the disco.

"You listen to Jace music." Jon said. I shrugged.

"Let her be, her morning was terrible."

"We are here I need Si!" I jump out of the car. I kinda limp my way to him.

"Clare what happened?" Si asked. I explain.

"So due to my hair do you have a beanie?"

"Jace has one I can ask Izzy to ask him for you."

"Thank you." I went to Simon who went to Izzy who went to Jace. Then questionly passed it along to Izzy then to Simon then back to me. I kept my Beanie low and sat at the very back of class. Sebastian does everything he can to pull it off so he can tease me.

"Clary? Is that my beanie?" Said a voice I know all to well. Jace obviously. Who else would it freaking be! I raise a thumbs up keeping my head down.

"Is your hair that bad?"

"Buzz off."

"Come on today is the amusement park and it's Friday!" Jace tried.

"I'm not going."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is another day." I growled.

"She had a horrible morning don't bother it will make it worse." Jon cuts in.

"Thank you!" My head was still down.

"What happened… Clary your hand and ankle." Jace asks Jon.

"Well for starters clary was about t-" I cut him off by throwing a pencil at him. "Sorry."

"Both of you go sit. Far. Far. Away."

"Goodbye Clare."

"Adios!"

Jace's POV

I honestly thought it was adorable seeing her in my beanie. She was in a very bad mood. Yes she was bitter but it was like she would literally kill Jon if he spoke any further. I kept looking at her she was drawing like usual. I loved her art style it was so accurate. Our eyes met once but she looked away fast.

"Clary whats the answer?"

"I'm sorry I blanked." She said nervously.

"If you weren't drawing then maybe you would know the answer. Hand me the book Morgenstien." I felt so bad while she handed the book.

"Clary you aren't supposed to be drawi- Um clary consider joining the art club?" The teacher stared at clary. Clary turned a bright red.

"No."

"Alright okay." The teacher clapped her hands." Let's get back into the lesson." Sebastian threw a paper at her. She unraveled it then threw it in the trash. I looked at Sebastian who just shrugged at me. Lunch Clary sat alone with Simon. Her face was red. I turn to Sebastian. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well she had a horrible morning."

"No shit but why."

"She hates pity." Sebastian said back.

"Please?"

"Ask her."

"Fine." I got up and walked over. "You still coming over tomorrow?" I say. She literally fell off her seat.

"Oww add that to my list Simon." She wheezed. I walked over and helped her up.

"What list?"

"The list of everything that sucks today."

"Are you coming today?"

"Yes she is she forced me to go and I said yes to Izzy and you know her so I'd be alone."

"Yes." I pumped my fists in the air. They walked away.

Amusement park

I was supposed to pick up the siblings. (C,J,S, and Simon) I was really happy to see clary. She may be bitter but she is a glowing orb of light. Just me? Alrighty….

I pull up In front of the house. Clary, Sebastian, Jonathan, and Simon were all outside sitting in a circle. It's one of the only times I see clary with a genuine smile. Her best friends (I add a S because Sebastian is a brother but also a best friend) and Jon. Worrier was running in the circle. Her dog was so cute!

I get out of the car and call everyone. Clary was wearing a black bathing suit matched with White shorts and my beanie. She sat next to me but of course completely ignored me and talked to Simon. When we got There she begged Simon to go on all the big rides. Who said yes to everything but one. It was really high and fast. She asked everyone who said no. Then came me. I for one was a thrill seeker.

"Jace I know your probably mad at me for being a asshole this morning well that's me on the daily basis but please please please go on the ride with me please."

"I'm not mad but I was waiting for you to ask! Yes yes and yes."

"I like Jace better then you!" She called out to Simon who called back.

"Yeah right who was there when you burned you face this morning."

"Sebastian and Jon!" They both stuck out their tongues then link arms.

"You burned your face?!" I look at her with concern. "As well split my skin on my hand pulled a muscle in my ankle brushed my teeth with face cream then almost burned my hair off yup. Hence the brace."

"Jesus Morgenstien when you say you had a bad morning you mean a BAD morning!"

"Now screw my bad morning Simon come on!" They ran off to a ride. Well kinda Clary was limping and running.

3 hours later.

We all met up at the food area. Everyone was talking about one thing to the other.

"Golden Globe it's our time!" She pulled my arm to the ride. I loved seeing her happy and not so closed I think this is good. I like the fact she talks to me without the venom in the back of her throat. We were buckling our gear to ride. "Oh shit this is bigger then I thought." She was scared.

"You can hold my hand." I offered. It looked like she wanted to say yes but she said no. The ride starts and she grabs a hold of my hand. It was so Tiny compared to mine. Before we drop we scream then that turned into laughing. She let go and threw her hands up in the air. Soon after the ride was over and she skipped away to the water park. It was basically only the gang and 2 other families.

Clary's POV

We ran into the pool. I was happy. That was the first time I said that in awhile. Last time I was truly happy was when my father. Stop. My mood dampened. I threw on a smile and went to Simon. "So little red you were scared!" He smiled.

"Yeah." I roll my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you just stop barging?"

"Sorry?"

"Ugh I think the coffee wore off in going to refill it with clary!" Simon cut in. He grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't be happy."

"Clary it's okay you can't be forever emotionless okay think of it like this with feelings you have something to wake up to while no emotions put you on autopilot and I love hyperactive clary but sadly the whole world doesn't see it too."

"Well living without a mother messes you up a bit. I just can't adapt from closing my emotions for years. But now without any so called fatherly figure they decide to go haywire."

"You had a dramatic childhood."

"That's why I'm me."

"Don't let your childhood define you." A voice that wasn't Simon's.

"How much did you hear?" Simon said.

"Almost all of it." Jace said. He looked at me. Threw his arms around me. It was amazing. My arms wrap around his body. "let yourself feel this."

 **OMG OMG YASSS BOI! Will she let him in or will she go against her better judgement and keep him in the dark. (2x19 was dope oh and CLACE YASS! but im so sad about malec) enjoy my lovelies.**


	6. Saturday

Just keep in mind most of the characters are around 18. (Adult) But Clary is 17 turning 18 so she had to see her mom while Sebastian is 18 turning 19. He is a year older. He had the option but he loves her so he would not leave her alone. Anyway enjoy.

Saturday 1:00

Clary's POV I was debating whether to go to Jace's all day. He is always trying to get past my shield. And as much as I hate it he does. After a hour of fighting with myself I decided to go. It was 1 o'clock. I drag myself out of bed. Take worrier for a walk. Everyone is out of the house. I leave my hair then dress in leggings and a cropped floral hoodie with combat boots. I still haven't ate.

It was around 1:50 when I was in front of the house. I knock on the door and it swung open almost immediately before the second knock. I stumble forward. "Hey little Red I was wondering if you would actually come."

"Well I was promised free food and you arrogant cocky ass makes my day." I say sarcastically.

"Right! My ass is beautiful one look at and your day is made!" I stuck my tongue out. "Well come in."

"Not what I meant but okie." I step in and I instantly remember my old place. It was big and wide.

"Sorry my parents are kinda rich."

"I grew up wealthy I get it."

"Do you like being wealthy?"

"Well I'm not a fan if I was rich I would buy a standard house and use the money smart."

"Same!" We high five.

"So what's the plan?" I was confused. We weren't that close. Well my close is many years of embarrassment with someone.

"Well I was thinking since you are not a very social person we could stay home and just watch movies and eat Takis as promised and if I'm lucky you could draw something for me." I laugh.

"Love it." I smile. We head to the living room. There lied a buffet of food. "Holy shit when you said food I thought a plate of food not a buffet!"

"All my favorites!" Jace said smirking at my shock.

"So you love everything on the menu!" I was flabbergasted I loved the idea of all this food but then again all this food!

"Come on Morgenstien eat with me."

"Don't have to ask me twice!" We both laughed and started browsing through Netflix. We both ate chicken noodle soup. He would occasionally steal my food which led me to steal his food. We watched baywatch then worst cooks in America then chopped and lastly cupcake wars. We looked like a couple we were snuggled on the couch watching tv and eating food. #Goals.

"This is amazing." Jace breathed.

"I know the decorations were unreal!"

"Not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I mean this you and me eating while complaining about everything wrong on tv."

"Yeah it's nice."

"Do you want to do it again sometime?"

"Sure but lay low on the buffet." We smiled at each other.

"Clary can I ask you something? And answer truthfully?"

"Don't ruin my day. I hate questions."

"Please and don't run away."

"I hate this I really do."

"Clary give me one little probably not that important detail."

"Jace I hate my childhood but one detail you know was that I grew up without a mother. And I know a lot of people don't have parents in general but it's just the fact my mom didn't want me I still remember she sat there crying she could only choose one child she told him to take me instantly. It hurt. A lot. But as I grow up I understand. I'm I don't know." Tears we're threatening to escape I held them back.

"Clary?"

"Hmm." I kept my vision straight and was internally scolding myself for saying anything I should have stayed home and kept quiet. UGH you warned yourself he gets past your shield. ITS NOT FAIR!

"Relax I won't push you anymore now we have a variety of deserts! You have not loved until you had their red velvet cake!" Jace said and smiled I let all the doubts fade and I smile back. "Come here." He opens his arms.

"Why not." I scoot into his lap and he wraps his arms around me. I stay rigid for a few minutes until I melt into his arms. I close my eyes for what feel like for 2 minutes but I fell asleep.

Jace's POV I felt horrible as soon as I saw her eyes wet. She obviously didn't like talking about it and I had pushed her. I wouldn't have blamed her if she ran. But she didn't she stayed quiet. I felt like I've seen a bit of her. Like she isn't transparent. I tried lighting the mood by changing it to deserts. Which worked. I opened my arms and she sat down on my lap. And I wrapped my arms around her. We were watching and eating once again then her breath was even. She was sleeping in my arms it felt amazing. I grab my phone and text Jon. "Hey you know how clary came over today well she fell asleep on the couch so I'm texting you to tell you that I'll bring her in the morning to your place she will eat breakfast here."

"Oh alright bring her to a spare bedroom! Or I swear by the angel!"

"I know she sleeps alone." I lie. I put my phone down and turn off the TV and close my eyes. No one could understand the feeling. It was like-okay-imagine the best day of your life right so multiply that by 12 then take that and put it in a blender. Now stuff the blender with clouds and your favorite calm song. Now put that on pulse and every time you look at that blender you put the pulse on faster. Your on cloud 9 at this point. Can't get better right? Nope. Add your prized possession that you would cry for and love till the day you die. STOP PUT THE PHONE DOWN! Take something real and pure and is not replaceable. There you have it. The feeling of clary in my arms.

I was head over heals for this girl. She was so closed and quiet. With that she doesn't trust feelings. If she likes me enough to let me in for food. She wouldn't trust me to tell me what screwed her up. One day Clary.

 **AWWW! so cute!**


	7. The morning after

Morning

It was a warm morning. I knew exactly why. I look down to see a little red head curled up in my lap. Head nuzzled in my chest and arms around my waist. The sun was shining. The little redhead had light snores which made her perfect. Ugh if only she knew how much she affected me. I didn't want to move so I set my plan as to be there until she wakes up.

30 minutes later

"Jace? Did I sleep the night?" She sounded like a grouchy child. I let out a soft chuckle.

"Mm hmm all comfy?"

"Yes." She nuzzled her face a little more.

"Then I feel it would be a crime to move. Right?"

"Your right. You have morning breath."

"So do you I have a spare tooth brush wanna brush our teeth?"

"Yes please."

"You have to remove yourself first." She removed herself and blushed a deep red.

"Sorr-OMG SEBASTIAN MUST BE FREAKING OUT HE DIDN'T KNOW I CAME IN FHE FIRST PLACE OH GREAT IM SCREWED!" She threw her hands up in the air. I loved seeing frustrated clary one of the many wonderful qualities she owns.

"I texted Jon oh and if he asks we slept in separate rooms."

"Oh my god thank you I would've been dead!" She took a breath. "Now about brushing our teeth."

"Come my favorite redhead let's go and brush our teeth." We made our way to the bathroom. Most of the bathrooms were master meaning clary couldn't see herself in the mirrors. She only saw her forehead. I got a little stool which she stepped on still shorter then me but at least she could see herself.

"I feel as this is awkward but can I take a shower. I feel groggy."

"Of course you can little one." I smirked at her.

"I'll have you know at home I can see my face perfectly fine even in my house at London I could see myself your family just made the mirrors to tall!"

"Whatever you say."

"Now run along I'm going to take a refreshing shower!"

20 minutes later.

"Jace!" A voice called out, one I could never get annoyed at.

"Yes little one!"

"I need a shirt can you grab one from your moms wardrobe?"

"I don't live with my parents I live alone!"

"Then why do you have so many roo-Oh wealthy child now gimme a shirt most likely one that's oversized! my clothes smell deadly!"

"On the way."

"Leave it out." I laughed at her suspicions but that would be a sight to see clary n- too far. I picked out a big shirt for me and I gave her some tight shorts for me. I left them in front of the door. About 5 minutes later there she was in my clothes with soaking wet hair. She walked over and sat down next to me. Her pale skin complimented her freckles and her pale green eyes were bright.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked I laughed.

"Pancakes or waffles I'm still trying to decide."

"Yum I'm so tired but I slept well."

"Well maybe because your face was nuzzled in my chest. Personally I don't mind." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Of course Jace Herondale himself doesn't mind a girl on him." She sipped her tea.

"You make me sound like a slut. I'm hurt. Really I am." I fend hurt.

"You kinda are."

"I'll have you know I haven't dated anyone in a month!"

"Before that month?"

"Okay I may have been a slut. And before you say-"

"I told you so." We both say in sync. I threw a pillow at Clary who hit me with another pillow. We had a solid pillow fight.

"JACE! ALEC NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU DON'T TELL ME YOU FOUND A APPARENT GIRLFRIEND!" We both stare at each other.

"See She also thinks your a slut." Clary mumbled I hit her with a pillow.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I called out. Clary turned white.

"But I'm here!" She hid behind the counter.

"Jace I thought you died!" Izzy threw her arms around me. "You look happy what happened?" Clary sneezed. I burst out laughing. Izzy marched behind the counter to see clary crouching. "Did you stay the night! Omg your in his clothes couple goals!"

"Chill Izzy I fell asleep while we were hanging out then I took a shower and I needed clothes."

"Awww you too would be cute." Izzy frowned.

"Well she hid so you wouldn't couple goals us." I cut in.

"Yeah Iz." She got up then fell again which made me and Izzy burst out laughing. After the amusement park Clary and Izzy got closer Not super close but close enough for clary to talk to her normally.

"Tell Alec he can wait I'm driving clary home."

"Just driving home?"

"YES!" We both shout in sync once again.

"Okay fine I'll tell Alec but if you are not over in 2 hours he's coming for you!"

"Goodbye Izzy!" I groaned while pinching his nose.

"Bye Clary!" Izzy skipped off into the distance. Clary sighed.

"Pancakes or waffles?" I say she glares. "You sneezed not me!"

"Waffles." Clary throws herself on the couch.

"Anything on your waffles?"

"Fruits."

"Good choice." I grab two plates put the waffles on them then fruits and whipped cream. I sit down next her and hand her a plate.

"These are bomb I feel as if you want me to become fat." Clary looked serious.

"I don't want you to become fat I just want you to experience the pleasure of food."

"Yeah sure." She smiled while taking a bite out of her waffle.

"Clary? Are we considered friends?" I question. She sighs.

"I guess but that doesn't mean you can ask me anything you would like about my past."

"Totally." I start to let out a huge grin. I turn on Netflix. We watch chopped. She was fixated on the screen. I kept looking at her.

"If you take a picture it will last longer." She said eyes still on the screen. I laughed.

"I was just thinking." I say. She takes her eyes off the screen.

"About what?"

"Someone."

"Who? Me?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda's suck."

"I know."

"What else?"

"Just random things like what would happen if I blew Alec off."

"He will come for you but I have to get going."

"Right and I will drive you."

"Just tell Izzy to bring my clothes tomorrow at school."

"Alright. Let's get you home."


	8. Scars

Monday morning

Clary's POV

I dragged myself out of bed. Yesterday I got a hour long lecture about not saying where I go led to another long list of questions why I am in Jace's clothes from Sebastian. Jon saved me and explained everything. I threw on a black shirt dress with fishnet tights and black high tops. I let my hair be. To finish the look off I add a thick velvet chocker. Sebastian and Jonathan had left already. Simon was long gone he even left earlier for class. I walked a 26 minute walk. My feet were killing me. I enter the campus. The halls were empty. I was super late.

"Clary where are you?-S" Simon texted.

"Just got on campus-C"

"Your 20 minutes late-S"

"I know-C" with that I sprint off the class. I swing inside.

"I'm so sorry I'm late my alarm didn't go off!" More so I was watching reruns of Naruto.

"One more mess up and its detention its only your second week."

"Thank you!" With that I slid into the seat next to Simon.

"Someone's late what happened to catching a ride with Sebastian?"

"I was watching reruns of Naruto last night and it might have affected me for the worse meaning I turned my alarm off 20 times before waking up."

"Why am I not surprised?" Simon laughed. I start jotting notes down.

After class I had free period. I went to the library. I opened my laptop plugged in my headphones. Started playing random songs. Then these kids aren't all right started playing. I got little butterflies floating around. It was a unusual feeling. I shrugged it off and switched over to a Melanie Martinez song. "Hey red." A voice said. I look up he was looking down at me.

"Hi."

"Why Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"You were up late watching reruns of Naruto." Hensaid while mimicking shame

"How do you know."

"I have all of your classes." He replied.

"Yeah but doesn't that change after the buddy week thing?"

"It hurts that you want to get rid of me so easily! And you think I'm a slut on top of that!" He said with sarcasm.

"I don't want to get rid of you! But you are right about being a slut." I smiled brightly.

"Anyway whatcha listening too?"

"Melanie Martinez."

"Nice can I sit?"

"Why not." I shrugged and he sits down I place my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I change the song to "Dance with you." By Karmin. He looks at me. I open my eyes and start drawing. Jace puts his head on mine. Jace was finally accepted in the secret society called feelings. I liked him. Maybe the buffet from the other day is clouding my judgement but I like my food coma judgement.

"Wanna ditch?" He asked.

"I came 20 minutes late." I looked up at him.

"But you got sick."

"You are a terrible influence Jace herondale let's go." I said with a mocking voice. He got up and bowed. Jace held his hand out and I took it. With that we walked out of the library and out the doors. We walked to Jace's place. Then made our way to the couch.

"Tell me about your wealthy step parents." I say.

"Well my wealthy parents are Izzy's and Alec's parents."

"WHAT?" My eyes shot open.

"Shocked?"

"No doubt! But what are we doing here?"

"Do you want to sleep?" Jace asked randomly.

"As random as that seems yes please the bags under my eyes are begging."

"Do you want my shirt?"

"Yes please!" I loved his shirts they were big and comfy. He threw me a white shirt. "Turn around perv!" I laughed. I took my dress off and put on the shirt. I was now wearing Mitch match socks with fishnets and his shirt also because I took my shoes and chocker off.

"Do you want to both sleep on the bed?"

"Of course you are comfy." I blushed as soon as I said it out loud.

"Then come on let's sleep! I'm so tired!" He crawled on the bed and soon after I slept right next to him hell we were holding hands while my head was against his chest. Again the butterflies were back. Why. I ignored them and closed my eyes. Our feet intertwine. There I was asleep. When I should be in class.

Jace's POV

At this point I was doing everything I can to make her feel safe. I just want to know does she have the slightest bit of feelings. If she did no doubt she would hide them. Her brothers will be pissed off.

"Jace why aren't you sleeping?" Clary mumbled eyes still closed.

"Because you still aren't." "My eyes are closed."

"That's not enough love."

"First time you didn't call me red."

"I call you clary." I say looking down at her.

"Okay but seriously what's keeping you up?" Her eyes now open.

"Well I'm going to miss this. Yeah this."

"This?"

"Sleeping with you holding you in my arms talking to you dancing to our favorite artist eating buffets of food and not looking for a salad." She smiled. She inches forward and kissed my cheek.

"I'll miss this too." Her face fell. I analyzed our position. Our hands and feet were intertwined. Her big emerald eyes looking up at my gold ones. She closed her eyes and so did I. I soon drifted into a deep sleep and so did clary. One hour before school ends I looked down Clary's shirt was riding up. I went to pull it down but noticed a scar. I lightly pull her shirt up and see a bunch of cuts that turned into scars. All around her stomach. Higher up mostly. She used to cut herself or still does. I lightly trace her scars with my finger. Poor clary what have they done to you? I pulled her shirt down and pulled her closer. I don't want her to ever leave.

 **My writers block was turned on max level it sucked i couldn't do anything. I wrote a story that I soon after deleted I might try it again after this is done if not well sorry but I love clace also I was hooked on Riverdale. goodbye. xo**


	9. The phone call

I got out of bed when I heard 100 loud knocks on the door.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Is Clary there?"

"Yeah she's here." I open the door to see a relieved Sebastian.

"Well she is coming home now."

"She's sleeping upstairs."

"I don't care!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's personal." His voice softened. "I'll get her." "She won't leave if it's not me."

"Okay.." I sigh Sebastian walks in and walks quickly upstairs. He shakes clary awake. "Dad called." Her face fell. She barely put her shoes on and left.

"I'll return the shirt tomorrow bye Jace." She was gone. Panic grew in my stomach.

Clary's POV I dialed my dad as soon as I got home.

"Dear Clarissa you didn't pick up I have a few things to discuss."

"I'm sorry I was out without my phone."

"How about training."

"I-uh-didn't go this week I was busy."

"CLARISSA I DO NOT PAY ON THINGS THAT ARE USELESS!"

"Money usually isn't a issue." I mumble.

"AND THE NERVE TO TALK BACK?!"

"Sorry."

"Expect a punishment Clarissa for you will learn how to use the things I give you." With that he hung up. Nothing like a sweet hello from your father. I put my phone down and put my head in my hands.

"Clary what's wrong?" Jon said while walking in.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Come on talk to a person of blood." I couldn't speak I wanted a hug. I threw my arms around him. It reminded me of being in Jace's arms.

"I don't want to go home..." I whisper

. "And you don't because you have another one." I nodded and tears ran down my face.

Jonathan's POV

It has been a long day clary had been crying it hurt. I called Jace.

"Hey Jace!"

"Hey Jon I was wondering how's Clary?"

"Quick transition but she's under the weather."

"What happened?"

"Her dad called her."

"Oh and that's bad?"

"Yeah but that probably why she's always so quiet."

"Yeah k anyway can I come over there is no food here."

"Didn't you have a buffet date with clary on Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Okay see you." Wow I have a hungry friend. Let's be honest he wants to see clary.

20 minutes later

"Hello Jacey."

"Hello Jonny. I need food."

"Well Jacey the couch is your oyster." We both laughed while Jace sits down. I see clary come down the stairs, her eyes a little red from the crying. She thought we were alone.

"Um can you pass this to Jace." She said placing the shirt on the stairs cue sniffle.

"Jace is right here." Jace pops out. Clary turns around so he doesn't see she was crying.

"Okay it's on the stairs." She said quietly and quickly walked upstairs. Then all of a sudden worrier walks out into broad daylight. She crawls into Jace's and lays there. I laugh.

"She smells the clary on you." I mention. Jace awkwardly laughs. "Don't worry I won't kill you for being with my sister. But break her heart and I will beat the absolute crap out of you I finally have a sister and I am going to be a good brother you got that." I was deadly calm which always scares the crap out of Jace.

"Yes Sir!" Jace said quickly.

"Good now tomatoes or cucumbers?"

"Tomatoes."

"How much longer?"

"Jace I haven't started." I sighed at the lack of patience my friend owns.

"What am I supposed to do."

"Go on your phone."

"Should I talk to Clary?"

"No Sebastian is pissed that you guys skipped most likely together. Also he scolded her twice in one week so leave her be."

"Then?"

"Phone?" I used the same tone he used.

"Clary is interesting. I mean she independent and her brothers not here I could talk to her!"

"Down boy bad mood clary means a B-A-D mood."

"Fine." The entire time we are he was staring at the stairs.

"Expecting someone?" I say.

"Yes a red head she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast."

"Didn't she eat at your place?"

"Nope."

"Oh my god you are so needy go bring her this." I hand him a sandwich.

Clary's POV

I had been crying for a while I didn't want to go home. I was going to receive harsh punishments when I get home I was getting used to the feeling of freedom. Nope. I'm starving to top it all off. Ugh how badly I needed a wake up call. Cutting has never failed? Yeah I can't do it now I'm going to take a bath. "Clary it's Jace you haven't eaten anything so I brought food can you open the door." I stayed silent. "Clary?" "If you don't answer I will kick this door down."

"I'm fine just leave the food out."

"I wanna see you."

"Your clingy go."

"Fine goodnight Clary if you want you can sleep at my place."

"Bye Jace see you tomorrow." As soon as I heard him leave I went to the bathroom. I took a slit under my bra line. It wasn't too deep. It doesn't hurt as much. I took one more slit under it. I cleaned them up with rubbing alcohol. I put on a thick bandage. I sat down in bed cursing myself for being weak. Did I deserve it? It was 2 am and I couldn't sleep. Jace is sleeping right? Of course he is! One text won't hurt? I start typing then I delete the message. All of a sudden a ping pops up.

"You know I can see when you start texting:)"

"I'm sorry for waking you...…"

"No need I couldn't sleep you?"

"Same :/"

"My offer still stands :p"

"It's 2"

"I'm tired and I need a stuffed animal and I have one the perfect size but I think I lost it. It's small. :("

"4 hours. 4 need I remind you."

"5 actually. Just grab your stuff for tomorrow and come I miss you:("

"My day has been horrible."

"And I will make it better."

"I guess I'm coming."

"YAS :)"

"See you soon." With that I grabbed my stuff and sneaked out. I wrote a note saying where I went. When I got to the house. I knocked once and Jace opened the door immediately after. He grabbed my hand and led me to his room. We both laid down. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close. I relaxed my head and laid with my head on his chest. He pulled the blanket over us. Before I fell asleep he whispered "thank you."


	10. The date plan

I woke up before Jace did. I looked at the bandages. Why do I do this. I sighed and pulled on some black jeans. I put on a millennial pink flowy shirt. I put on white combat heels. I put on a white lace around my neck tie it at the front. I felt heavy. I threw on a long black lace cardigan which stopped at my ankles. I walked out to see Jace looking straight at me. "Hello." I half whispered.

"Hello I still can't believe you snuck out of your house just to sleep with me."

"Me nether but put on some pants we have to get to school." He laughed.

"Clary?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure but make it quick we have school in-oh-1 hour okay the floors yours."

"Do you want to do something Friday?"

"Like what?"

"Go somewhere to eat. Someplace fancy. Like a…"

"Date?" I finished.

"Yeah like a date."

"If I sneak out just to sleep in your arms I think I owe you a date." Jace had a smiled plastered. It only made me blush a bright pink.

"Do you want breakfast?" Jace asked.

"No I'm tired." I replied.

"Let's take a power nap." Jace set his alarm the worse that would happen was we would enter the building while the bell rang for classes. I nod and leap on the bed then sprawl out like a cat. He laughs. I scoot over so I am in his lap. He wraps around me with his legs and arms. He kisses my ear. I laugh then close my eyes.

1 hour later.

"Time to go to school Clary!"

"I don't want to!"

"Fine if that's what you want." Jace grabs a bucket of water and dumps it on me.

"Fuck you!" She yelled. "These are my only clothes!" My shirt is basically see through at this point the cuts and bandages under the shirt were showing. I ran into the bathroom. "Jace get me a fucking new shirt! You know what give me a hoodie!" I yelled from the bathroom starting to panic.

"Open the door clary I need to give you the hoodie." Jace was laughing his ass off. I open the door and hid behind the door. Jace walks in I snatch the hoodie and throw it on. That was close. "What are you hiding?" Jace said looking at me suspiciously.

"Nothing! Let's go to school!" I try leaving but Jace swings me back around to face him.

"Liar. We are not leaving till you tell me what." He scoffs. I sigh should I tell him? He knows so much already. He will think your a freak and leave you like the rest of them. A voice whispered in the back.

"I'm a depressed freak." I sigh before putting my head in my hands. If I was going to loose him might as well do it with the truth. Well 1/4th of the truth.

"Clary you are far from a freak."

"I had a bizarre childhood when I was 13 I started cutting myself. Sebastian noticed I wasn't myself so he took me to the doctors. They didn't notice my cuts. But I was diagnosed with depression. Which led me to cut more. Age 16 it was such a dark year. Sebastian tried all he can. Pills and therapy nothing. I cut and cried. I was in a dark place. Before my 17th birthday I pulled myself together. Now here I am soon to be 18." I finally breath. I look down.

"Can I see them?" He said. Clary nodded. She lifted her shirt. His eyes were full of sadness, pity and anger. Anger?

"Nothing will make me look at you different then what I saw in you earlier." He said with hope in his gold eyes. I give him a light smile. He wraps his arm around me."let's go to school." I nodded and off we wen't. All I was thankful for was him not noticing my new one.

We walked into school.

Simon and Alec and Sebastian were talking. "Clary I need to ask you are you a Jace together?" Seb asked.

Jace's POV

I wish.

"No." She shot him a look who returned it with another one. All she did was nod.

"I'm heading to class." She announced.

"I have that so I'm going to go." I caught up with her.

"They so like each." Alec said.

At class.

I sat down in the back today. Jace kept sending puppy eyes my way. I laughed. A glittery figure walked up to me. He sat down next to me.

"Hello biscuit!" He greeted. I just stared. I just let a small nod. "Tired?" I shook my head. "Not talkative?" I nodded. "Well I think I found my goal for the year!" He said enthusiastically. I let out a soft laugh. Jace looked at me with a giant smile. I let out a soft one.

"My names Clarissa but call me Clary." I told the glittery figure.

"I'm Magnus but I like biscuit more."

"Alrighty." He laughed then proceeded to take out his books.

Throughout the day for every class I had with Magnus we would write notes to each other.

 **Sorry I haven't been very constant but the next chapter is going to be the date. Im so happy. goodnight or goodmorning my lovelies. ;)**


	11. The date

Friday

Me and Jace decided why not go out today. Jace was picking me up at 8. Me and Si haven't been hanging out much lately so I was meeting him till 6. Jocelyn and I have been getting closer. The glitter dude I was talking too earlier turns out has a crush on Alec so I set them up.

"Clary so you are going on a date with Jace?" Simon asked while sprawled out on his bed.

"Yeah I know it's weir-"

"I couldn't be prouder Clary." I sat down next to him. He got up and gave me a hug. I felt my phone vibrate. I look down to see a text from the one and only arrogant and cocky fuzzball. Jace Herondale.

"Having fun firecracker? ;)"

"Loads golden globe :)"

"So much you can't help the urge to text me back? :3"

"Yes your resisting urge is tempting." I laughed.

"Just wanted to let you know we are going out to dinner dress in something flowy. See you later firecracker.x"

"See you golden globe.x." I shut my phone off to see Simon reading over my shoulder. I slap his shoulder.

"What you laughed!" He said.

"Okay I'll give you that now on important matters what movie should we watch?" I quickly say.

"Doctor who from the start?"

"YES!" We both high five and switch onto Netflix.

It was 6:45

"Shit I was supposed to leave a episode ago."

"Sorry Clare."

"But it was so worth it!" We both laugh and I start to gather my stuff. I hug Simon one last line before leaving.

7:24

I was back home. I called Izzy who was over in 5 minutes. So it was 7:29. "Clary you give me too little time to get you ready!"

"I'm sorry but I don't know what to wear."

"So who is the lucky date?" Izzy said picking out dresses.

"Well um-"

"The lucky guy is Jace right?"

"How did you know?"

"You both look at each other like you guys are worth a million dollars and you guys sleep together. Clary you snuck out to sleep in his arms!" A furious blush grew. "Try these on." It took 3 try's until we found the perfect dress. It was a nude pink. It stopped a little lower then mid thigh. There was a white lace that went over the dress. I loved it. I wore white lace up heels. All my scars were snugly hidden away. I hear a knock on the door. Izzy told me to stay put. So she called Jon to open the door. I wore baby pink lipstick and a soft burgundy cut crease. Izzy told me to embrace my freckles. I was spun around to see Jace leaning against the door frame. I blush.

"I could never get sick of that." He laughed softly walking towards me.

"Of what?"

"Your blush."

"Of course but about that date I was promised?" He held out his hand. I took it. We entered a restaurant and we sat down at a table for two. I got a lot of jealous glares. The thought of why me came across my mind to many times to count. Jace knew how to turn my mood around. He would wrap his arm around me and kiss my head. We soon sat down.

"So what do you think?" Jace asked.

"This is one of the nicest things someone has ever done for me." I said as I moved a stray curl out of my face.

"You have no clue how long I wanted to do this."

"Oh? I've been wanting to do this since my first romance movie." I said.

"I meant go out on a date with you."

"Oh I totally misinterpreted that."

"Is this your first date ever?"

"Well if you say it like that!"

"Then I am honored." Jace said. We both smiled.

"So Jace Herondale what ever are you eating." I said raising my voice a octave higher.

"Well anything but my lady what about you." Jace mimicked my tone. "But may I warn you! You can eat a salad anytime you please so enjoy a variety of meats." I laughed and picked out a steak after when the waiter came. We talked about everything and nothing. Jace would steal occasional bites from my plate so I would steal his.

"Clary I have one last surprise." Jace cut in.

"And what is that?" I asked questionably. Jace smiled and placed money on the table. He grabbed my hand. I giggled and with that we left. We walked into a greenhouse. I was so confused. As we walked in my eyes grew wide. It was beautiful. Jace dragged me to sit on a blanket. We spent all night talking and was about 1am when I fell asleep.

Jace's POV

There clary was asleep on my arm. I let out a light chuckle and proceed to pick her up. I place her in the back seat so she can rest. I called Sebastian to let him know Clary is staying the night.

"Just make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"I know Seb I wouldn't think of it goodnight ."

"Night." I hung up and proceeded to take Clary upstairs and place her on the bed. I stayed awake for a bit till Clary was all evened out. Later on during the night she balled her hand into a tiny fist and clenched my shirt. I kissed her head and closed my eyes.


	12. 3 weeks

I woke up alone. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. Was it a dream? I see Clary's heels on the floor and smile to myself. I take a deep breath and get hit with a instant sweet smell. I look around and don't see clary anywhere. I get out of bed and head downstairs. When I reach the kitchen I immediately see clary flipping pancakes. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she wasn't wearing any makeup. Her dress wasn't as sharp as yesterday. "Good morning."

"Good morning now go sit while I flip these last few pancakes." I nodded and sat down on a stool near the kitchen counter. Five minutes later Clary was back with two plates. She placed herself on a stool next to me while she placed the plates as well as whipped cream and maple syrup.

"Clary? I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date with me?" She chocked on her pancake. I burst out laughing. I hit her back and she regained composure.

"Headlines from random station: death from a pancake." She mumbled to herself but not before nodding.

"Is it that surprising I want to take you out?"

"No it's just-well-err-most human beings would reject me if I wasn't a per say slut."

"Clary I might have snooped low before but I would never push you to do something you don't want to do."

"I know that but I'm not girlfriend material."

"I know your wife material."

"Smooth." She says taking a giant bite of her pancake and rolls her eyes. I laugh. She puts her head on my shoulder.

"Do you want to go home or stay in or go out and explore what nature has to offer."

"What nature has to offer."

Clary's POV

I wanted to do something since Jace took me on that date. So I made pancakes. I know I know nothing compared to what Jace does for me. But still I try.

"Do you want to go home or stay in or go out and explore what nature has to offer."

"What nature has to offer." I answer. I love spending the day with Jace. I trust him. I'm still debating weather the trust is strong enough to tell him my past. "Umm Jace can we stop by the gym as well."

"Yeah I'll drop you off to your house. But clary?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you go to the gym when you are so petite?"

"I eat all the crap the world has to offer."

"Yet still thin.

" "My point."

"That was a very fast conversation."

"Agreed."

"Do you want to pick up your clothes right now or do you want to stay in for a bit."

"Stay in." He took my hand also grabbing some pancakes and we both sat down on the couch with such grace. (If such grace is Jace dropping the pancakes and we both slip on them causing us to fall on our asses.) We both were laughing so hard that our guts hurt. We spent the next 5 minutes on picking up pancakes and cleaning up syrup. We then sat down on the couch my dress was distorted. "Jace can I borrow a shirt?" He laughed and threw me a shirt.

"You know I love it when you are in my clothes."

"I love them just as much as you giant." He laughs. He gestures for me to come. My head was in his lap while I laid down. He would twirl a strand of my hair.

The day went by, by doing useless crap but now on their way to the gym.

"Clary I'm out of breath." Jace panted.

"Come on its only been 20 minutes!"

"How can someone as tiny as you carry so much energy."

"I don't know how can someone as giant as you not?" Jace laughed.

"Does it run in the Morgenstern blood?"

"Yup."

"Clary after the gym-" as Jace speaks my phone rings. It was my Valentine.

"I have to take this." I walked outside.

"Hello dear I'm calling to inform you that the second you turn 18, the age your mother has no more custody against you, you are coming back home I'm not affording for you to become soft and find love."

"But father!"

"I don't give a damn Clarissa!" With that he hung up. My stomach dropped. Love? The thought of leaving Jace made me feel sick. I walk back inside. Jace was smiling at me and waving at me to come at a mat. I wasn't in the mood.

"Jace I'm going home."

"Oh I'll take you."

"I think the air would do me good."

"What's wrong you sound down."

"I'm not fine." He pulled me into his arms and I held him tightly. How was I going to leave him?

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm going back to London on the day of my birthday."

"So your not staying for a year?"

"Jace I have 3 weeks left."

"Clary I-I-"

"I should go. It's late." I started to jog away. I could feel Jace's glare against my back like it was burning into me. Should I tell him? Before I knew it I was back at home I walked upstairs.

"Hey Clare!" Seb walked in. A few tears escape my eyes. "What's wrong!?"

"We are leaving on my birthday we have a choice to leave and Valentine is making me go back."

"But you finally were free!" Seb sat on my bed.

"Can you stay the night?" I sniffle. Sebastian nodded his head. I miss him.

That night I went to sleep with Sebastian holding me. Before I went to bed my head was filled with thoughts. Thoughts like: What about Simon? At least I have Seb. Jocelyn? Jon? Mags? Izzy? My least favorite. What happens with me and Jace? I like him so goddamn much. He makes me feel safe and happy. Does he like me back? I think? So where does that leave us?

 **Who here hates Valentine?**

 **Anywho katfray1224 reviewed that I spelled Morgenstern wrong. Sorry. Thank you because I probably would have continued like that so thanks.**

 **Goodnight or Good morning my lovlies ️**


	13. The Kiss

I woke up with a sluggish feeling. Time to finish off these three weeks. I didn't care today so I wore jeans and a hoodie. I pulled my hair up in a high pony tail. I went downstairs Jon and Jocelyn were walking around without a care in the world. That stabbing pain was back.

"Hey Clary!" Jonathan called.

"Hey sweetie!" Jocelyn called out as well.

"Hey mom and Jon." Jocelyn dropped the plate. I knew why. It was the first time I called her mom. She walked over and wrapped her arms around me.

"You don't know how happy it makes me for you to give me the title of your mother!" She was frantic.

"Mom I'm leaving in 3 weeks on my birthday." Her hands dropped.

"No! Did Valentine do this?!" I nodded numbly.

"I'm not hungry I'm going to school." I didn't let anyone stop me. I felt empty. So let's do what I did best. Autopilot clary.

. I was one of the first people at school. I went to the art room and picked out some paints and pencils. I was there till the last few minutes before first period. I cleaned up and put my painting behind a shelf. They will probably find it 30 years from now. The day went on as lonely as it can be. Simon and Magnus were the only people I told face to face. I could tell Jace was trying to find me but I always sat in the corner with Magnus on my side and Simon in front. Lunch I told Si and Mags to go sit with the group so they couldn't tell where I was. I sat in the art room. The art teacher was gone. For now. I sat silently while listening to music.

"Clary? What are you doing in my classroom?"

"I had a bad day and I wanted to be alone but if I can't stay I could go."

"No it's fine but what happened?"

"Just sluggish."

"Oh. Clary may I ask do you want to paint? I saw your painting this morning."

"You what?"

"You don't think the teachers walk in with the students I was in the other room someone as talented as you needs time."

"Oh thanks." The teacher got up and handed me paint and a canvas. I smiled. I was painting with emotion. I felt safe. Art was my security blanket. I was listening to Be as you are acoustic version by Mike Posner. I included all the things that made me feel. Magnus was doing Izzy's makeup at the bottom of the painting. Next to them was Jon and Sebastian doing a staring contest. I grinned. Then I painted me in the dress I wore the other day. I was on the ground covered in pancakes with Jace. I smiled weakly. Then next to me was Jocelyn with a surprised expression. It was a amazing painting. If not one of my bests. I covered the corners with flowers.

"It's beautiful Clary."

"Thank you."

"Do you mind if I hang it out in the hall?"

"No not at all just keep my name anonymous."

"All right." I smiled. I was a hour late to class.

"Here." She handed me a pass. I smiled.

"Thank you my day is much better."

"My pleasure now scurry on." I nodded and walked away. I made my way to math class. I sat in the back after giving my pass. I do all I can to avoid Jace's eyes. I couldn't. When our gazes connected. He opened his mouth then closed it. It was my last period so I was thinking of how fast I could bolt.

*ring*

I bolt out of the class room. I hid behind a tree while I waited for Simon to pick me up. I sat down. Not long after a figure crouched in front of me. I look up to see golden eyes gazing into my emerald ones. I closed my eyes and let out a small squeak. Jace picks me up lightly so now we are standing.

"Clary open your eyes."

"I'm scared." Jace let out a small laugh.

"Why did you run away?"

"I don't know."

"Clary I like you a lot."

"What?" My eyes open.

"Me out of everyone on this planet?"

"Yes."

"I don't get it w-" I was cut off by Jace pressing his lips onto mine. Everything in my mind set was screaming to get him off but I kissed him back. He trailed his hand on my back to pull me closer. When he let go we slowly broke apart.

"Jace you don't like me you are blinded by me leaving in three weeks." I said sadly.

"Your right I don't like you." My face fell.

"Oh."

"I love you."

"Y-y-you l-love m-me?!" I squeak out.

"Yes it's okay if you don't feel the same."

"I l-love y-you too." A red blush paints across my face. Again cue another kiss. This time it wasn't soft and gentle it was rough, hungry, and needy. Jace lifted me above the ground a bit because of the height difference. My blush was furious at this point. Jace smiled against my lips. We finally broke apart. If only Valentine found I would get one of the worst beating of my life.

"Umm Jace can I trust you?"

"You can trust me with anything. You can even trust me with your first born child if you would like." He smiled brightly.

"If I tell you about my past you have to promise me you won't over react or tell anyone."

"Wait-WHAT- err- Only if you are ready Clary."

"I'm ready to tell you that's why you can't repeat a word of it."

"I promise clary!"

"Can we go somewhere private." Jace nodded.

"To my place?" I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we started walking away. I spot Simon looking at me with a proud look. 1) for trusting. 2) for loving.

At his place.

"Only if you are ready."

"It all started when I was-."

 **Sorry for the cliffie anywho... THEY FINALLY KISSED! Don't worry there is still quite a bit that i want to add to this story so its not ending in two days. Bye my Lovelies**


	14. Just to let you guys know

_this isnt a update but a bit of a warning. Im not the best with Trigger warnings but just in case the next chapter has a trigger warning. Expect the next chapter in a few minutes_


	15. My past

"It started when I was 8 my father became abusive but hear me out. At first just a few harmless pushes. After all he was my dad. He didn't hurt Sebastian because one day he would inherit the company. Sebastian always tried to take the pain but my dad wouldn't do it to him. For awhile he stopped. Then one night not too long after he came home late drunk from the club Sebastian was upstairs sleeping. I was going to scream but my father said if I make a sound he would make the punishment much worse. It was one of the worst beatings of my life. I lost my voice for 3 days and I had to heal at home with no service for my wounds. He tried apologizing and blaming it on being drunk. When I didn't forgive him he told me he did remember everything and I was just as disgraceful as my mother." Jace wrapped his arms around me.

"Clary if this is too hard."

"I know."

"Okay continue."

"When I was 13 well I had been getting panic attacks and became paranoid that everyone was out to hurt me. My father always told me that I wasn't lovable. So I believed him. I got bullied at school when some kid in my place found out what was going on with me. They told me I deserved it. It was just one last year before high school so I just let the comments roll right off. Now Age 14 very close to 15 I was bullied for being anorexic. Once Sebastian found out he beat the absolute crap out of the guys. So I transferred. My father laid off for a bit. When I was eating normally and could keep it down he went back to beating me. 16 through 17 I was depressed and cut as you know. After a while my father and my mother fought it out for me to come. So he stopped so I would be fully healed. I gave up on trusting. I gave up on the world. The only thing that saved me from ending it all was Simon and Seb which is why I only relied on them." I was sobbing at this point.

"Clary it's okay now." "Shhh." Jace said while stroking my hair and holding me while I sobbed in his arms.

"Jace it's n-not I have to go back and deal with it all over again."

"You could tell the police but Clary you have to tell your mother!"

"I can't."

"Clary I can't just ignore what you just said!" Jace got up from the bed and started ranting. I don't know what I was expecting. I brung my knees to my chest and kept my head down. I was trying to keep sane. "I'm sorry Clary."

"How do you do it? Jace?"

"I don't understand."

"You open me up and see right through my wall you make me feel like- I don't know it's messed up actually."

"Clary it's not messed up. I love you."

"Do you? Think deep down save me from heartbreak."

"I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too. That's why you have to keep quiet for me."

"Clary!"

"Please Jace."

"Fine but I swear to god if he lays a finger on you or so god help me."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Jace kissed my head. "Let's call it quits for today."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Never but annoyed you won't tell anyone."

"I know."

"Let's go to sleep."

"At 4?"

"At 4." Jace flops on the bed and gestures for me to join him. I laid down next to him. I curled up by his side. Oh how much I'm going to miss him. I was already lying by saying I would be fine. There is no turning back know.

"Jace?"

"Yes little red?"

"Never mind." Then again if I tell him he will go full guardian.

"Are you sure?"

"I was thinking about us how painful it would be when I leave."

"Well I'm really against you leaving but if you are not staying even when I tie you down to a chair then I will Skype you every day for one to check on you and whenever I can I could go to London because I doubt your father would let you come here."

"I will miss curling up in your side every night."

"You I'll be so lonely my dog and cat live at the lightwoods."

"I realized Simon bring my dog all the way from London and I barely spent time with it." We both laughed. We both fell asleep in a comfortable silence.

Next morning

Jace's POV

I went downstairs after I got dressed. Clary was on the couch finishing up homework from school. I sat down next to her and started reading over her shoulder. She didn't notice me so I kissed the croak of her neck. Clary let out a blush and smile.

"What are you working on?"

"Stuff."

"Oh my god I hate stuff!" I said making my voice intentionally break. She let out a little laugh.

"Stop I need to finish!" Clary whined.

"A kiss is all I ask." Clary rolls her eyes and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm so close to finishing this essay! Go make some breakfast or something." Clary said not taking her eyes off the screen. I laughed while I sauntered over to the kitchen to make eggs. When I was done clary was sitting on the counter playing with her thumbs.

"Clary are we together?" I asked while I set the eggs down.

"I told you my past so now you are stuck with me."

"And I love it." We sat there eating while clary was reading but all I could think about was how much she needed to tell someone other then me. The question is would I rather her love me and be in danger or hate me and be safe?


	16. The plan

Jace's POV

"Hey Clary?"

"Yes Goldie locks?"

"Are we going to tell them."

"Whatever you want." Clary says while proceeding to yawn for the 3rd time in 5 minutes.

"How are you still tired we went to sleep at 4."

"Yes but I woke up at 3 to finish a 6 page essay. Jace if we are going to school don't put me through torture and turn on the radio."

"Okay miss little red."

"I love this song!"

"Clary you seem to be in a loving mood lately."

"Shut up." And that was how our car ride went. Clary talking about anything she pleases. I was so happy at the progress we made. Clary occasionally sang a few lyrics from the songs that played. Behind all those layers lays a energetic and loving clary.

"Time to head out into this hell hole!" I called out. A teacher noticed and clary slid in her seat and kept her head down. I roared with silent laughter. The teacher glared at me and left. "Come out of hiding clary."

"Why did you do that while I'm here?"

"Come on let's go little one." Clary giggled and got out of the car. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"So I took it you chose yes."

"You took it correctly." We walked down the halls to face a wide eyed Magnus And Simon. Sebastian both yelled knew it at the same time. Alec and Izzy were confused.

"Are you too together?"

"Yeah." I quickly replied.

"Clary but you are leaving in 3 weeks." I looked over at clary who was looking down twiddling with her thumbs. She did that a lot when she was nervous. I quickly kiss her on the cheek. She looks up and smiles.

"This is so cute it hurts." Izzy stated. Clary let's out a soft laugh.

"Clary let's go to class and you need to tell me how this happened." Magnus said dragging her down the hall. I turn to Sebastian and tell him to meet me in a empty classroom.

"What do you need?" Sebastian asks.

"Clary told me everything."

"You mean everything everything? Dad stuff?"

"Yes everything."

"So? She obviously lov- err trusts you."

"I love her too but I have to tell Jocelyn and Jon because that's the only way she has a chance of staying and being safe."

"Jace..."

"I know it's risky I was up last night thinking about it."

"The thing is she will probably loose all trust you earned."

"I rather her Hate me and be safe then love me and be in danger."

"Your a- you know what I'm clueless I will help you but if she asks I had no part."

"Okay great I was thinking you could take her somewhere after school because the sooner we get this done the longer she can stay."

"Okay I could bring her out towards downtown for souvenirs if we do leave."

"Don't think like that I will make sure she stays safe and in the U.S."

"Alright I'm going to class good luck." With that Sebastian left.

Clary's POV

After explaining to Magnus 5million times why I was finally free. Jace came in late. Like really late. Well that's a exaggeration it was more like 10 minutes but he looked sad when I smiled at him which was odd for him. I shrugged and continued drawing a art piece I forgot to finish for art. Which was next period.

45 minutes later

When I went to the art room with Sebastian my focus goes to the crowd of kids outside of the door. Then realization hits. The painting I painted the other day. I dodge the restless kids and make my way to a table. Out of the chatter I hear Izzy and Magnus squeal a really high pitch. The makeup. I kept my head down. The teacher walked up to me. "See clary how beautiful your art is and know you can paint anytime no doubt I will hang it up." She whisper shouted. I giggle. Jace soon entered the room and looked straight at me. He struts over to me with a lopsided grin. He sits down, cups my cheek and placed a loving kiss on my lips.

"And I thought you were annoyed that we had to clean up pancakes."

"Never just another lovely memory we shared." I smile.

*ping* "Hold on that's my phone.""It's Sebastian he say he wants to grab stuff later wanna join I don't think he will mind?"

"No have fun little one."

"Okie."

"Class get in and stop admiring the beautiful painting." The teacher called. Which was followed by questions such as who and their theory's. A lot of people guessed Magnus. Who got a little annoyed.

"It was Clary the innocent red head go big her!" He called out. My eyes shot open. If looks could kill because Magnus would be murdered. Everyone escalated quickly to me. I hid behind Jace who was doing everything he can to make me seen.

"Alright class we will all have a chance to interrogate clary but for now zip it and let's all find a partner and you have to draw them doing a action it's due next week."

"Jace?" I lazily asked.

"I don't think you want to partner with me." Jace immediately said. I frowned and shrugged. I look around the room to find a partner. Iz was with some girl and Mags was with Alec. I guess I could-

"Fine I'll be your partner your puppy eyes are depressing but good."

"Yay!" I wrap my arms around him. He was all smiley then he turned sad.

"What's wrong Goldie locks?"

"Clary I love you and never forget it."

"I know you do and I love you too."

"Clary would you still love me if I did something that you would hate."

"You always push me that's why I love you so that means what's different with another obstacle? Now where do you want to go for this project?"

"Somewhere peaceful and beautiful."

"So what your not a background."

"That was cheesy Morgenstern!"

"It's Fray to you." When those words exited Jace let out a giant goofy smile.


	17. Hello stranger

Jace's POV

It was the end of the day. Clary and Sebastian were out. This is it. I'm too far into this to back out. So I knock on the door. I had told Jon and Jocelyn that it was urgent that I spoke to them. So here I am. "Jace what's wrong is it Clary?" Jocelyn asked with her face full of concern.

"Yeah I think you wanna sit down." We walk to the kitchen and I start telling them everything.

Clary's POV

I was on my way back from all the shopping and food. When we got home there was a car in the driveway that I didn't notice. I walked in and saw a man with a briefcase. "Hi Mom who is this?"

"A lawyer." My mom said looking concerned.

"Clary how could you not tell us about him?" Jon said Angrily

"About who? What are you talking about." Were they talking about-no.

"I told them." Jace said behind me. In that moment a switch just set off.

"Why would after I told you not to?!" I yelled at him. The lawyer didn't seem phased.

"Because I'm not letting you go back!" He raised his tone a bit.

"Out of the 7 billion people in the world I chose to trust you!" Jace tried to calm me but I rushed upstairs.

"Leave."

"Clary."

"Leave!" With that Jace left. I knew I would miss him but how could he I told him not to but he goes and blabs to anything that has ears how could I trusted him. I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes. Which left me in a dangerous place. My thoughts. I hear a knock on my door. "Go away."

"I need to ask you some questions clary." The lawyer said.

"Go away." Cue sniffle.

"I'm sorry its either now or in front of a judge and they will be meaner and snappier and if you don't supply me with information your father will be freed and I know you're scared." I got out of bed and I unlocked my door.

"Okay my name is Mr. Starkweather."

"Clary I'm-not-sure-at-this-point." The lawyer let's out a small laugh.

"Clary I've had a few cases like this well many actually so let's start off slow."

"Okay."

"Who was the man you were arguing with."

"Jace he was kinda my boyfriend."

"Was it serious?"

"Kinda we made our way to saying I love you."

"That's nice but why were you so mad now you have a chance to stay here with him safe."

"That's the problem a chance once it is screwed up my father will beat the crap out of me and I trusted Jace. I loved him."

"But you still do love him."

"Can we move on."

"Okay tell me a bit about your father."

"I don't want to."

"Clary you have to help me out here."

"I locked those memories away for a reason." I snap.

"If that is your wish I will be back in the morning if you don't want to talk then your father will win and you will have to go back." I nodded numbly. With that the lawyer left.

I wanted to go away for a bit. I put on a hoodie and some converse. I snuck out of the window. It was pretty dark for the most part but that didn't phase me. I truly don't know how long I've been put. No one seems to notice. I'm in the scarce streets of New York. I make my way to a empty park bench. I sit down and bring my knees to my chest. I close my eyes and focus on the sounds of cars, footsteps, faint conversations, and breaths. I felt a tap on shoulder.

"Hey stranger." A man said. He was quite pale. Kind of like me. He had black hair. Kinda like Sebs.

"What's wrong? A teenage girl all alone in New York is just nasty if you ask me."

"I'm trying to run away from reality."

"Ah I've tried it doesn't work very well. May I sit?"

"If you're not a murderer who is going to throw my body in a lake for unspoken studies then by all means." The man let's out a soft laugh.

"I wouldn't dream of it. So what are you running away from?"

"If I start talking I won't stop."

"That's why I asked didn't I?"

"Well if you are truly ready to hear my life story you may stick around."

"Go on."

"Well my father is abusive and my parents are divorced I live in London but my mother got legal rights for me to fly here. I wasn't exactly friendly. But there was this one guy he was well what's the word?"

"Arrogant?"

"Perfect anyway he tried everything he can to make me talk to him it worked in the long run but I started developing feelings. It went up to the I love you stage. To be honest if it wasn't for him I probably would've punched you in the gut and tell you to keep walking but anyways I told him about my father and how In three weeks I am leaving. He lied and told me he wouldn't say a word."

"But he did I assume?"

"Yeah to my mother and Brother. They got a lawyer involved. The one thing I didn't want."

"You don't want a lawyer because if you lose your dead?"

"Exactly and I'm telling a complete stranger more then I told the lawyer."

"It's sometimes better to talk to a unknown face because you end up keeping everything to yourself because you can't find someone who understands."

"I agree Stranger."

"My name is Raphael."

"Clary."

"Well it's one a.m. So I better head off Clary but if you ever want to talk to a unknown face here Is my number."

"Thank you and hopefully see you around."

"And clary?"

"Yes?"

"Give the lucky guy a second chance."

"Raphael can I have a hug?"

"Of course Clary." With that I give the man a tight squeeze. He gives me a salute and walks off. I smile. I feel as if the universe felt bad so they gave me a ice pack to heal. I walk with a sense of pride for the moment. The pride that reminds you that there is still hope. I snuck back into my window without anyone noticing. There was a note on my bed from Jon. It reads 'when I slept in this room I snuck out of that window all the time come home safely. Come to my room so I won't earn a heart attack. -Jon.' That's what I did I slid down the hall and knocked on his door. The door immediately swung open. I was greeted by open arms. I walked into his room and curled in his bed.

"Clary is that why you were crying when you got a call from your dad?" I nodded. He wraps his arms around me one more time.

"Jon can I stay the night." He nodded. The night was peaceful for the most part. But nothing good can ever come from a crapy day. I woke up with a nightmare.

"No!" I shot up. My breath quickened.

"Clary?! Clary he's not here!" Jon who woke up from my cry was shaking me.

"It was so real Jon."

"Try and go back to sleep."

"I'm sorry." I sniffled.

"Clary it's not your fault you had a nightmare about your father because of all the tension from the case surfacing." I nodded and told Jon to go to sleep because he had school in the morning. After a hole lot of convincing he fell asleep. I picked up my phone and texted the stranger from earlier.

"Hey stranger. You awake?"

"Clary I never sleep. What's on your mind?"

"You never told me your life story."

"Then we wouldn't be strangers anymore would we?"

"I had a nightmare."

"What about?"

"My father."

"Embrace it don't let it hold you back."

"You should become a therapist."

"Clary if you can't sleep Walk around a little bit if you're feeling restless. I used to grab a blanket, go downstairs, and curl up with a book. I usually found I was ready for sleep in about 20 minutes if I really relaxed."

"I could but any more suggestions. My brother is right next me sleeping."

"Think about something that makes you feel safe."

"Thank you."

"Goodnight Clary sleep tight :)"

"Goodnight Raphael :)" with that I shut my phone off. Safe. I quietly slid out of bed and went downstairs I got out a book called 'they both die at the end'. I read about 30 pages. I started getting weary. I put the book down and tipped toed upstairs. I slid back into the bed. The sun was starting to pear in the horizon. Safe. I closed my eyes and thought deeply. Gold. Sleep. Love. Jace.


	18. Cupcakes

I woke up. Jon was gone. I got a text on my phone. Scratch that like 20. From Mags and Si.

"Are you really over you guys just got together? -Si"

"Answer?-Si"

"Magnus is having a stroke!-Si!"

"This is Magnus I am perfectly fine but I miss you.-M"

"Clary I miss your groggy personality:(-M"

"Izzy is worried.-M"

"I love you-M"

"I'm cutting class at lunch see you soon -M."

That basically sums it up. The lawyer walked into the room and sat down on the bed and told me to start fresh.

"Clary do you want to try this again?"

"Yes." Do it for Jocelyn. Jon. Seb. You.

Jace's POV

I felt like crap. I miss her. I feel needy. But I need to leave her alone. "Hey Jon."

"Hey Jace. I feel like crap."

"Why?"

"Because Clary woke up with a nightmare and all I did was tell her to try and go back to sleep."

"She had a nightmare?!"

"Yeah. I know your worried I can see the bags under your eyes."

"I miss her yes I sound needy it's been a day but the thought of not holding her and helping her. I love her."

"I just don't have the energy to wack you."

"Thanks."

"I'm a terrible brother."

"You're not you said the wrong thing so what I'm going to class."

"Bye Jace."

Clary's POV

The lawyer made me answer many questions. I felt as if I could break at any moment. Once that door closed I lost it. I cried and cried. I didn't stop. How helpless I felt at the end of it was the worse part. I decided on a walk to help me calm down. I put on my headphones and walked soundlessly. I gave grim smiles to the people who dared to smile. Worrier tried so hard to make me feel better.

I walked and walked till my feet were sore. Tomorrow will be a better day. If Jace was here he would probably hold my hand and tell me it's okay. He would see past my smile. God I miss him. But who am I to beg? There was a pond. I dipped my feet. I sat there taking in the sounds. I guess it was time to head back. I decided if I had three weeks of freedom I'm going to spend it with sass. I went into a local park. There was different foods and pastries. I got some cupcakes. I decided it was a great time to head home. When I got inside almost instantly there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Magnus." I internally groaned and open the door.

"Hello."

"You guys broke up? Why?"

"Magnus if I tell you something you have to promise you won't repeat this to another soul unlike Jace."

"I promise." I tell him everything. The more times I repeat it the easier it was. "My biscuit!" Magnus sobbed.

"I'm living my last day here to the fullest." Magnus nodded.

"So let me get this straight Jace told your mother and Jon this?"

"Yeah."

"CLARY ARE YOU CRAZY HE LOVES YOU THATS WHY!"

"I know! But Magnus if I lose this I'm scared for my life!" I groaned.

"You can't be scared head straight and face it."

"Maaags!" I groan once again.

"Clary..." Magnus sighs.

"Mags I will just I want to tell you about someone I know."

"What's his name?"

"Raphael."

"What's he look like?"

"Pale completion and dark hair. I'm not to sure it was one in the morning."

"ONE?!"

"I know I know I snuck out."

"Oh clary are you that scared?"

"No I have to be strong."

"You have to call Jace."

"Mags!"

"Give me 2 reasons why not! I see it in your eyes you miss him."

"One I told him to leave and two he lied."

"He lied because he loved you! CLARY! Do you love him!?"

"Yes."

"Then?!"

"I don't know."

"Clary if you don't talk to him I will sneak him into your bedroom."

"I will I will tonight."

"What time?"

"9?"

"It's 1 if you don't then you know what I'll do."

"I know..."

"Now tell me about Raphael. Cute? Straight?"

"Yup."

"Do you want to go out."

"Just did." I walk over to the cupcakes and pastries I bought earlier and hand one to Magnus. I raise my eyebrows.

"I really shouldn't buuuuuut it's my cheat day!" I let out a small giggle which Magnus smiles deeply about. I take out a blueberry danish and start snacking on it. I put the very end of the Danish on the plate when it ran out of blueberries. "Are you going to eat that?"

"Nope have at it." Magnus squealed and took the danish.

We talked and talked. It was already 5:51. "Mags?"

"Yeah?"

"What do I say?"

"Anything that you need time but you love him I guess." I nodded and thought. Magnus wasn't serious if I didn't call him. Just one more disappointed person. Who cares. I won't call. "Hey biscuit I have to go run I'm meeting Alexander for a project." I nodded and walked out. I wanted Seb. I missed him.

 _ **This chapter is more so a filler but ill think you fuys will like tge next one. Guess what school started today and guess what its on my birthday... yay... .-. Anyway i just wanted to post it on the first day of school also known as my birthday. goodnight or giod morning my lovlies. x**_


	19. I'm here now

It was 8 o'clock. Of course Magnus wouldn't do that. A text appears on my phone. It reads.

"Hey clary I was wondering if this was a two way therapy session?"

"Yeah what's wrong:("

"I have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Well my close friend died."

"Oh my lord all condolences."

"Yeah she was close can I talk to you about her."

"Yes but let me call you or do you want to meet up?"

"Park?"

"Yeah meet you there." He's dealt with my crap so I practically burst out of my house. I walk swiftly to the park. It was already dark. I sigh and keep going. I see a broken man. Pale skin dark hair. I run up to him. He stands up at the sight and pulls me into a tight hug.

"She was young!" He cried out. I drew circles on his back. We both sat down.

"It's okay do you want to talk about her?"

"She was young. She was my best friend! Clary! She was basically my sister. I loved her!" He was so broken. When we met the first time he was calm and collected. The man who would tell me softly it was going to be okay.

"Tell me what you loved about her."

"She looked like me. Pale and dark hair. She always wore dark red lipstick. When we were young her mother always told her to take it off. I want her back. She would always wear scandalous dresses. She was fearless and a rule breaker."

"What's her name?"

"Camille but clary we don't know each other well but can you come to the funeral with me?"

"Anything but can I tell you something."

"Yeah." Raphael sniffled.

"I think we are both lonely and let's be honest I need you and right now I need you if we are strangers then that's lonely friends might be a little too judgmental so not alone humans who thrive against each other."

"I would like that but clary?"

"Yes?"

"Does the loneliness ever get better."

"Sadly, no but if you choose the right people they can help guide you it can help you forget for the time being."

"Clary are we just two people in this world who are broken?"

"Yes but there is glue in this world."

"I feel like I don't want to do this she is the only thing I had and cared for."

"I know if it makes you feel better I'm always here for you."

"Clary I wanna forget for a moment tea?"

"Of course." We walk together to this place. I'm pretty sure it's called java jones. I tell him to sit in a booth. I grab two black teas. "Here you go." He nodded and took a sip. I take his hand in mine.

"When is the funeral?"

"Monday." A single tear runs down his cheek. "Clary?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"Okay umm.. I love art, most of the time I follow the rules but I am most of the time a nervous reck under my cover."

"Well from what I see from you in the two days you are fearless even when you're scared and you are very caring."

"Thank you. Tell me about you."

"Well I'm into the renaissance eras. I have several brothers and sisters but we are not close anymore and I wear this cross my mother gave me when I was young."

"That's nice but Can I warn you I told my friend about you he thinks your cute." He releases a small smile.

"And he wants to know if I'm straight?"

"Yeah I feel it's a bad time but..."

"Anything is better."

"Okay so?"

"Sadly no." I laugh. I check the time 10:27. "Clary we should head home thank you for everything. I nodded and gave him one last hug before we split directions. When I got home I took a hot shower and headed for my bed. It was currently 10:41. I close my eyes. I was tired. Not a sleep tired. A tired that makes you not wanna do anything for days. Seb was out with Jon. I decided to go on my phone.

I open up my camera roll. Pictures from way back. Me when I was little wearing long sleeves in the middle of august. Next up was pictures of good days with my father. We were all making funny faces while eating ice cream. I looked so innocent. A few tears escape from my eyes. I move on to the next set of photos. The day I got warrior. I was happy. I started crying harder when I remembered when I got her, my worst beating.

I turned my phone off and started to cry heavily into my pillow. I heard a faint sound but I ignored it. My interest grew when the sound was towards my window. I see a figure try and go into my window. Magnus? Simon? The foot of the figure got caught on my night stand causing the figure to fly onto the ground in a belly flop form. I heard a groan. I let out a chocked laugh. "Who are you." My voice cracked. The figure stood up and walked over to me. I threw the blanket over my head. *Much protection. *cue round of applause*

"Magnus forced me in the window." The voice was pure.

"Jace?!" I yelp sticking my head out of the blanket.

"Yeah why are you crying clary?"

"Jace I kicked you out you lied to me! I thought you loved me..."

"I love you clary that's why I did it! it hasn't been two days and I already feel like a wreak!"

"Jace..."

"Clary I love you so much I know you don't believe in love I need closure! If you want me to leave so bad then tell me to haul my ass out! Say it so I can believe! Say it so you can stop crying!"

"I'm sorry." I continue crying.

"Clary stop crying I can't look at you knowing you're in pain. So much that it pains me. Please."

"I'm sorry." I say much louder putting my head in my hands. Next thing I knew I was sobbing. Jace walked over to me and sat down next to me. I wrapped my arms around his chest and continue to cry.

"It's okay I'm here now." Jace whispers to me and kissed my head. I remember what I told Raphael.

*" _Clary are we just to people who are lonely_?"

" _Yes but there is glue_."*

"I missed you."

"I've missed you too try and rest I'll be here for you when you wake up."

"I love you." I choke.

"Shhh. I love you too come on try for me I'm right here for you." Jace held me tight. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Woohoo again! Anyways I was reading new comments and by the way thank you so much even if its not 100 it makes my day but anywho tgere was one comment that read can Raphael and clary be friends? I was orginally going to make them strangers but i decided why not. Anyway hope you guys liked it. goodnight or good morning my lovelies**


	20. Heatwave

Jace's POV

I was sleeping peacefully until I felt tossing and turning on my side. I open my eyes to see clary shaking and tossing and turning vigorously. "Clary!" I whisper yell while shaking her. She bolted upright meaning her head colliding with mine. "Ow."

"You?-I'm-what?!-" Clary was struggling to find words.

"It's okay come here." She kept her head down so I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulling her onto my lap.

"Tell me something good." She whispered.

"Everyone misses you."

"I had a feeling." She scuffed. I laughed keeping her close.

"Do you want to talk about it." She shook her head whilst closing her eyes. I kissed her hair and Laid back down. "You know we still are partners."

"Yeah." "After school do you want to head out for the day?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"5:49"

"Can I get ready here and we could head to your place for you to get ready."

"Yeah." I let go of clary a little worried but let it go. She hopped into the bathroom and soon after was out in a simple romper and converse. We hopped out of her window and made our way to my home. We automatically got hit with a blast of heat once we started walking. I pulled my shirt off.

"Tease." She mumbled and I laughed.

"You know you love it." She silently said a variety of colorful words. Which made me laugh. I pulled her to my side. She rolled her eyes and kept her eyes ahead. Today was going to be a heatwave.

"Clary you're walking sooo slow-wait-get on my back."

"What?" She looked at me like I had four heads. I crouched down and clary hopped on without question. Her arms wrapping around my neck and legs wrapping around my chest. I started running and her grip tightened. I smirked and made my way back to my place. When we got there I put her down on the couch and started to get ready. I was thankful to have her back.

After a quick 5 minutes I walked back out with only shorts and no shirt. When I walked over to clary she was watching the news. "Breaking news elementary and high school students have no classes while colleges have been transferred for the night due to the dangers of exposure to the heatwave. Some effects can be nausea, dizziness, excessively sweating more then usual and numbness. So please stay indoors and keep safe." A news reporter said. Clary looked petrified.

"Looks like we have the morning to ourselves." I said trying to ease her.

"Jace I'm really hot." She said looking up at me.

"Then take your shirt off I could care less."

"Umm... You know what screw it." She pulled her shirt off. She was wearing a black lacy bralette. My jaw hung. She giggled and placed a finger under my jaw.

"Tease." I mumbled.

"You know you love it."

"Hell yeah!" I said and she laughed. I sat down next to her. Even when my arm was around her I wanted to touch her-Oh the things I wanted to do right now. I slid down so I was laying down. I opened my arms. "Clary I'm neeeedy!" I groaned. She laughed and crawled on top of my chest. Skin against skin. I wrapped my arms around her as she wrapped hers around my waist.

"Jace.."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing it's stupid." As she said that her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Now you have to tell me." I said while playing with her loose strands of hair.

"What are you thinking?" Her cheeks were furious.

"Nothing." She said but her cheeks were failing her.

"No come on tell me!" I whined.

"Is it just me or are we really close to being naked!?" She yelled burying her face into my chest. I laughed.

"Oh the things I want to do with you clary." I said while kissing her temple.

"What kind of things?" She asked obviously oblivious.

"Nothing that worries you." She nodded and went back to gawking at the tv.

After about two hours we turned off the tv and I was scrolling through my phone while Clary was working on the shit ton of homework she missed. It was already 10:43.

After a few more minutes I stopped feeling papers and pens against my skin but little drawn shapes. I advert my eyes from my phone and look at clary who was tracing shapes on my chest with her finger. A smile spread across my face. She didn't notice I was looking. I pulled her up a little so we were face to face. "We fit perfectly." I said as I kissed her nose. She smiled and rested her head in the croak of my neck. "You're killing me here."

"I know I just missed you and that's sounds like BS since I was the one one kicked you out."

"Well do you forgive me for telling them."

"Kinda I'm scared shitless."

"Understandable but Kinda?"

"Jace I'm on top of you in nothing but a bra and shorts." Clary rolled her eyes.

"You know you don't haaaaave too wear a bra." I said playfully. She slapped my shoulder and I laughed.

"I'm serious I'm scared what if he gets off as innocent we have no evidence and one witness nothing Jace if he gets out he-he-h-" I put my hand on her mouth.

"I promise he won't and if he does we could get a restraining order or OR! I could fly with you and follow you without him knowing. I could wear black gear and get tattoos." I said and clary was smiling once again.

"Jace serious."

"I am and I will do anything and everything just for you okay?"

"Promise you won't do anything stupid I can't loose you."

"You are stuck with me Clarissa Fray."

"Jace I have to go to a funeral on Tuesday so I'm missing school."

"Who's?"

"A Stranger his best friend day."

"Want me to come?"

"No he knows all about you."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing for you too worry about I'm going to see if he is okay." She slides off.

"Why can't you make the call here?"

"He's important give me 20." Then clary disappeared. I sighed and closed my eyes.

 **Hello my lovelies i felt the need to say this so I had Gym as my first class we had to run and me and my best friend paired up so when the teacher told us to run and I failed. my shoe slid off making me trip and faceplant in the middle of the gym everyone was staring while me and my best friends were out of breath because she witnesses this tragidy from start to end. Her words and I qoute"You looked like a fish out of water." Yeah.. Anyway I got to sit out with my best friend so free period. As always goodnight or goodmorning my lovelies.**


	21. Into the woods we go

Jace's POV

After the heat wave me and clary barely spoke to each other. She was helping a mystery man through a death. In one week clary was set to leave. Tomorrow was the first trial practice for Clary. She didn't want to tell me so I found out from Jon.

'Hey Clary-J" no response. Was she ignoring me?

"How are you?-J"

"I'm needy? :( -J" I left it at that and called Izzy to go to takis. When we got there the place was scarce. Only two other couples. Me and Izzy called a waiter and started to catch up.

Clary's POV

I saw all of Jace's texts except- well I don't know. I was scared I've been avoiding everyone and being selective. The only person who has heard more then a word from me this week was Raphael. I was currently in a private area full of trees. Why I was here well I was sitting in one of the trees drawing while trying to relax.

"I'm needy:( -J" I opened my phone to see this. I was saddened suddenly. How much I would love to be sitting with Jace up here while listening to his first world problems. I finally picked up my phone to text him back.

"I love you I'm just hiding for a bit. -C" I press send and continue my drawing. It was of Jace shirtless. I drew angel wings coming out of his back. Jace was perfect I don't deserve him. He loves me for me but I keep dragging him down. I was getting tired. Then I felt my phone buzz.

"I love you too-J." My heart skipped a beat. I started to climb down from the tree. Everything was dark out. I took a deep breath and started walking straight. In doing so I tripped over something. My ankle felt a jabbing pain. The pain felt... comforting. I put the flashlight on my phone and looked around to see a exit.

I didn't even recognize the area alone. I called Sebastian. He didn't pick up. I called Jon. Nope. Now I called Jace. He picked up on the second ring.

"Clary!" He said cheerfully.

Jace's POV

I was sitting on the couch watching some TV show that was monotone what so ever. My phone started to ring. It was clary. Hallelujah! She can save me from boredom!

"Clary!" I said happily in the phone. I heard a lot of abstract sounds in the background. "Hey where are you?"

"Jace don't freak out but I'm lost and scared." Her voice was very strangled.

"Clary describe your location now." I said trying to remain calm but actually freaking out.

"I have a location just I'm lost and it's dark and I think I twisted my ankle."

"Clary don't worry I will get you out of there just sit tight k?"

"Alright please hurry." I phoned up and slipped on my coat while putting on shoes. I dialed Jon, Seb, Magnus, Simon, and Izzy to meet me so we can scatter. When I got there the place was huge. We all started our search. I called clary again.

"Baby it's Jace we are here scream as loud as you can." I was frantic. I phoned up. I heard nothing. Simon texted everyone that he heard her. I was still panicking.

After 30 minutes of searching I felt useless. I was scared if she was gone- god I'm being overdramatic she's lost not dead.

"Guys! I found her meet me at the entrance!-Si"

"My lord thank you-Ja" all the weight on my shoulders left.

"Thank you Simon for finding my baby sister-Seb."

"And mine-Jon."

"Stop texting you guys and move-Iz." I started running when I saw a faint red. Clary. I ran up to her and scooped her off the ground pulling her into a bear hug. I wasn't ready to let go and neither was clary because she held on with dear life to me. I planted a kiss on her lips and finally let her go.

"Don't ever do that again Clary don't be stupid." I said softly into her hair.

"I promise-SEB!" She limped to Sebastian giving him a tight squeeze.

"You are one clumsy species." He said with relief washing over him.

"My beautiful biscuit! How dare you try and run a at next time lock yourself in a room not in the middle of the forest how dare you to the people you love!" Magnus said whilst also scolding her.

"Sorry Mags I didn't expect to get lost in the middle of the night."

"I forgive you biscuit."

"Let's get you home." I said taking clary back in my arms. Clary nodded. She limped her way to the car. Everyone sat down. Before I entered I made clary face me so I could get a better look at her leg.

"So what's the verdict?" Clary asked calmly.

"It's definitely twisted of sprained from a scale from one to ten how much pain are you in."

"8 but I like it." My head shot up to face clary who was looking at her ankle.

"Don't you dare ever say you like the pain again." She nodded numbly. We decided to wait until the morning and because was clary was tired and dazed. Clary agreed to come home with me. Home? I mean my place.

"Jace your cheeks are a bright red are you okay."

"I'm fine clary. Just fine." I kissed her temple and she closed her eyes while still smiling. My grip on her only grew tighter after she fell asleep. If she doesn't win this then I'll personally hide her away and keep her safe in my arms.

"I love you Clary Fray." I whisper into her ear.

"I love you Jonathan Herondale." She said softly just before her breaths became completely even.

"This is too cute it hurts." Izzy said with a giant smile.

"If you hurt her I will kill you." Sebastian and Simon said at the exact same time. I laughed.

"I would go to hell before I do." I said with a giant ear to ear grin.

"I know." Jon and Magnus said in sync as well.

 **I know this chapter is a little random but I promise it serves a purpose later on. I have four words for you. School. Is. A. Ass. I have it take three exams tomorrow**


	22. Love

It was a lazy day to day Clary went to court practice yesterday and knocked on my door and didn't say anything. We both just looked at each other. She wrapped her arms around my torso I picked her up and I laid down on the couch with her on me. We didn't say anything we just fell asleep in each other's embrace.

"Clary?" I finally broke the silence.

"Yeah?" She said softly curled up in a ball on top of me.

"Why did you come here instead of your house?"

"Because you're not there."

"I love you so much." I said taking a deep breath.

"I love you too."

"How was court?"

"It's better then having to go to the real thing."

"I know baby and I wish this didn't scare you as much as it does." The arms that were wrapped around her body tightened.

"You know that next week determines if I stay or leave."

"No it doesn't it does however determine you stay with me."

"Jace-" She started but I cut her off by getting up and walking to the kitchen to grab something.

"Jace?" She asked confused. Her eyebrows were knit. It was cute.

"If I'm not home feel free to pass out on my bed or my couch if you don't want to go home. If you want to wait you can. If you want to grab cookies from the cabinet it's yours." I walked over to her with a spare key in my hand. Her jaw dropped as I said that.

"Jace I can't take the keys!" Clary squeaked.

"Open your hands Clary." I said calmly.

"Jace I can't just barge it if I want that's like psycho level!" Clary continued. I kissed her forehead lightly then I proceeded to slowly and softly move her fingers from her tiny balled fists. I placed the key in her hand then balled her fist again. She had a sweet smile and tears cornering her eyes.

"I don't know what to say." She said a single tear running down her cheek.

"You don't need to say anything." I lightly brushed the tear away and smiled. She hugged me tightly. "All we have been doing for the past two weeks was stay in and sleep I wanna go out with you."

"Where to my knight and shining armor."

"Takis!" I say happily. Clary let's out a tiny giggle and I take her hand before I knew it we were already out the door and into my car.

"Okay what are you going to get?"

"Coconut pancakes!" She squealed while squeezing my hand tighter.

"I know how my queen likes it." I tease. Clary scrunches her nose and starts staring at me like a lost puppy.

"If I'm your queen you're my Angel." She said smiling. God I was in love. "Jace?"

"Yes!" I said all cheery.

"Can you catch me?"

"what?"

"I'm falling for you and fast." Not even two seconds pass and we burst out in a fit of giggles.

"That-was-so-cheesy!" I try to say between laughs.

"I know!" She playfully slapped my shoulder. I finally pull into the takis parking lot. "Jace I'm not in the mood to sit in a booth for a hour I'm going to pop in and out okay?"

"Alright." I smiled.

"Bye love." Before she could close the car door I grabbed her arm.

"Say that again." I whispered.

"Bye love." She said confused.

"Again without the bye." I continued.

"Love."

"Damn its sexy when you say love in your cute accent." I smiled. Her cheeks grew pink. I loved making her blush.

"I'm going to get food love." She quickly kissed my cheek and was already darting for the door to takis. I laughed. Love. I loved it.

I don't know how long it had been but I was quickly brought back to consciousness when clary was wearing a loving smile that stretched across her face while she held on tightly to the food. I opened that car and she slid in handing me a bag. "I'm going to drive somewhere more cozy okay?" I asked clary who just simply nodded along while slurping up her noodles. I poking her pancakes. I eventually drove up into a park. It was closed so we just stayed in the car.

"Is this awkward to ask?" Clary mumbled.

"What is?" I asked curiously.

"To sit in your lap?" She looked out the window. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and pulled her into my lap. She didn't get to figure herself out so she ended up straddling me. We just stared into each other's eyes.

I placed my hand against her back. I don't know who started it but next thing I knew clary was on top of me kissing me roughly and I happily kissed her back. I pulled the seat down and I let my hands rest under her shirt. I started to move away from her lips and started to trail along her jawline. I started to bite and suck slightly where I could feel were sensitive. I sucked hard behind her left ear and she let out a moan. It was enough to make me flip her over so I had more control.

We finally broke apart for air. I had left two hickeys, one behind her ear and one on her neck. We just let the moment sizzle into a comfortable silence.

"Wow." I broke the silence.

"Yeah." Was all she could say. I laughed.

"Tell me about yourself Clarissa Adele Fray." I whispered into her hair...and thats how we spent the entire afternoon. together. In a car. talkin about everything and nothing.

 _ **I know my posting is off and im really sorry but remember there is alway going to be a chapter every week or so and sometimes like right now its late sorry. Anywho about the chapter. Everything has been a little light and fluffy so I decided to add the makeout scene.**_

 _ **Late or not hope you liked it. Goodnight or goodmorning my lovelies.**_


	23. Bath time

Clary had texted me all day complaining about how much her foot hurt. Let me fill you in. The day after the forest incident she was on a lot of pain meds but she went to the doctors office and got it fixed. The doctor gave her pills but they weren't as good as the ones I owned and the doctor insured clary that the ones she got were okay.

I wanted to do something nice because clary spent the entire day with her family and she was staying over. I decided to draw a boiling bath which would be just perfect when she gets here as well I added a lot of bubbles. I did this all in the master bath so she could use the giant bathroom. I put a bit of essential oil in.

"On my way-C." I smiled. I called takis ahead of time. Clary acts like absolutely hates when I do things this extra. But deep down I know she has a serious soft spot for this stuff.

After a few minutes clary unlocked the door and started to complain about the day. I got up and silenced her with a kiss.

"I have a surprise for you." I said taking her hand in mine.

"Jace I hate surprises." She grunted.

"I know but you'll love this one." I smiled.

"I swear you spoil me." She rolled her eyes and let me take her to the bathroom.

"Ta-Da!" I pointed to the dimply lit bathroom.

"Jace this is so sweet." She kissed my cheek. "But."

"What?" I looked at her with a confused expression. I thought everything was perfect. "That bathtub is too big just for one person." She smirked. She pulled her shirt off. I finally comprehended what she said. A grin grew on my face. "Jace if I take my bra off you'll see my scars."

"Your scars make you beautiful." She took of her bra and pants and stepped in the bath. I stripped down as well and hopped in. She laid on my stomach the bubbles covering her body like a thin blanket.

"Clary you are beautiful inside and out." I said softly playing with her wet hair.

"And you spoil me." After that we sat in a comfortable silence.

"How do you feel? Like really I know you feel scared but are you really okay." I said while caressing her cheeks. She continues to trace the abs on my stomach. "Clare?"

"I wanna crawl in a corner and cry." She said calmly.

"How's Raphael?"

"He's obviously devastated I'm meeting up with him tomorrow after school."

"Yeah I forgot we have to go back to school." I sighed. She nuzzled her head in the croak in my neck. My body roars with silent laughter as I noticed her hickeys.

"Do you wanna get out of here and lounge around in oversized clothes and shove food in our mouths." I laughed.

Clary and I had settled on the couch. She put the brace back on her foot. She looked perfect in my eyes. She was in my white shirt that was way too oversized on her. Even thought she was tiny she looked too damn sexy.

"Clary did I tell you how much I love you."

"Oh you haven't kind sir." She batted her eyelashes.

"Let me show you." I pinned her down under me on the couch. She was way to shocked to react. I started to trail kisses on her stomach. I made my way up avoiding her lips. I kissed all her temples.

"Can you just kiss me already." Her voice came out breathy. I let my body fall against hers. I bite her bottom lip as a way of asking for access. She nodded and I kissed her viciously. She let out a moan. For the hickeys I left yesterday I trailed little kisses around them. She pulled my lips to hers.

"Shit you're good at this." I whispered in her ear when we broke apart. "Did I prove that I love you?"

"I mean it could take a little more convincing but that's good enough." She pulled me down for another kiss.

"You know I used to think you were innocent but now I know you are just a rebellious little sexy redhead." I took a breath. "I don't know what I love more." I whispered.

"I know one thing that goes both ways for us."

"And what is that little red?"

"I know I love you and you love me and we would probably both prefer to sit here and kiss each other till days end but we do need to sleep and eat to function like normal human beings." I laughed and grabbed the food I got from takis.

"See I do mundane." I say placing the food in front of her. She opens the bag and started to dig in. She let's out a moan. It gives me dirty thoughts. I've heard her moan before. Oh god. Shut up.

"I'm done!" She calls.

"Didn't you just start?"

"I started five minutes and I ate two pancakes you were just stuck in your own little beautiful world or who know it vould be of old ladies dancing in speedos." She said it so seriously that I burst out laughing.

Great I was daydreaming about Clary and I- You know what let me dive into this food I purchased. I took a bite of the pancakes that Clary was eating. I started to turn my gaze to the T.V. I don't know how long I had been watching for but clary fell asleep curled up in my lap. I decided to close my eyes and let me fall asleep with her warmth running through me.

 **Yeah well. This is earlier then usual I know but Im stuck at the library because all my friends abandoned me for Thai Ice cream. Oh well they are buying me some. Love them. Anyway Enjoy!**

 **Goodnight or good morning my lovelies.**


	24. Face to face

-One weeks later-

Today was Clary's trial. She was being a bitch to everyone. I don't blame her. Neither does the gang. She was going to meet her dad after a long time of being rid of him. She had to face him and her birthday is tomorrow and all she has to do is stress.

Clary has spent most of her day with Raphael then she'll go to Sebastian. She still won't let me meet Raphael but that is obviously going to change tonight since I'm going to meet him. She was excused from all classes today to help her prep but that just makes it worse in my opinion. The only thing that is good this week is the fact Clary's ankle healed but she still had to wear a brace.

-Clary's POV-

"So how are you holding up?" I ask silently to Raphael.

"No better then you." He replied simply. I let out a little laugh. He smiled with me. I knew I was a bitch to everyone today but I wanted to catch up with him and I want Seb to hold me.

"I'm going to drop you off little one." Raphael teases.

"Promise you'll be at the court tonight?" I held my pinkie out and he just laughed.

"Of course. I promise." He crossed his pinkie with mine and I smile so brightly despite the lack of air that is radiating off my nerves causing me to stress. Happy thoughts. I linked my arm with his and he gently lead me home. I knocked on the door to my house and Sebastian opened it so quickly. He took me into his arms.

"Thanks man." He smiled to Raphael.

"She's a gem, I'll be there tonight just a heads up." Raphael replied. Sebastian nodded and Raphael started walking down the street to wherever he lives.

"Hey baby sis." Sebastian said in a sing song voice before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Can you hold me while we watch reruns of friends and any other shit that comes up?" I say quietly. He smiles widely and picks me up and lays down on the couch. I curl up in a little ball and lay on top of Sebs stomach. He turns the tv on and we start the friends marathon.

Just then Jon busts through the door. I was too tired to act like a bitch. I just glared. He only laughed.

"I'm not going to let you spend the day in misery so I brought the gang." He smile. My glare hardened.

"I'm fine Jonathan." I could see his stance falter. I never call him by his full name. Well now I don't. It's just... ugh. I have no words. Before I could complain the entire gang enters with different foods.

"God guys can't you listen to one goddamn thing I say!? I want to be alone!" I half yell half groan at them. Seb started to stroke my hair so I would calm down.

"I know you don't but we love you and we don't want you to be alone." Simon spoke up. I have not spoken to him in so long. I sat up to look at them. They all looked at me with sad eyes. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Simon scrawny body. I started to sob into his shirt. He hugged me tighter. I felt more people wrap themselves around me.

"I'm sorry." I say weakly.

"We forgive you." Magnus now spoke up. They all let go. Except Simon he had his arm around me. It hit me.

"Where's Jace?" I said.

"He is coming later he had some... things... to take care off." Alec said all stuttery like. I shrugged.

"Okay to do you want to continue Seb's and I legacy?" I sniffle.

"Hell yah!" Isabelle states triumphant. I shuffle back to the couch. Sebastian sits up and I lay down on his lap while my legs were resting on Simon. I actually felt okay. Not like I was suffering or suffocating. I was okay. The door opens and my favorite blondie comes in. ( ;) No offense Jon.) He was holding a teddy bear. It was adorable. I laughed as he wedged himself between Seb and Simon. I removed my legs from Simon now placing them on Jace. I refuse to move myself. Sebastian was softly cradling me so I was too comfy. Little warrior barked until Isabelle picked her up and let her softly.

. -time jump-

Everyone left a hour ago so I could get ready. I told everyone not to come but they insisted. I wore a modest black dress. I was shaking. A few tears ran down my cheek as I entered the building. I refused to look at anyone who was not Seb.

As soon as I entered the room. Everything crashed and burned. In front of me stood the man of my nightmares. He had a wicked grin resting upon his face. I felt like everything was caving in on me. I can't do it. I can't do it. Tears threatened to fall. I was shaking much worse now. I can't do it. I won't do it. I felt as if I was being pulled into a hug.

"You can do this I love you so much. You can." A certain shining figure stood in front of me.

"I can't Jace please don't make me." My voice cracked.

"Hey princess don't think about him think about me. Think about us." He whispered softly. My head was in his hands at this point and our foreheads were resting against each other. I nodded. He kissed me on the lips softly.

"Don't look at him look at me or Jace. We promise we won't leave your side." Raphael cut in.

"Or me or them." Seb said while jerking his thumb to the gang.

"Order in court!" The judge yelled. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Hello Clarissa." The man of my nightmares said devilishly.

I think I'm going to be sick.

 _ **Jesus. I take years to update. Sorry anyway I got a comment saying I was making fun of poverty and im truelly sorry if I offended you but I was just saying that Clary and Jace are not to fond of living big. Sorry once again but as always goodnight or good morning my lovelies.**_


	25. Guilty or innocent?

**This chapter does contain a trigger warning so continue if you really want to.**

I won't do it. I felt weak. My head became heavy and I felt as if my insides were turning inside out. There stood the man who tortured me. He was smiling. Fucking smiling.

My hands are sweaty. I felt as if the room is spinning. Pull yourself together Clarissa!

I shake my head as the judge yells order in the court.

"Under this oath do you promise to tell the truth and only the whole truth." She looked straight out me.

"I solemnly swear to the tell the truth and only the whole truth." I replied hoarsely.

"Let us begin!" She yelled. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I roughly swatted at it.

-time jump-

"Final question. Emotionally or physical? How?" My vision was really blurry I couldn't see anything. The lump in my throat won't go back down.

"Both." I say weakly.

"Court dismissed!" The judge yelled. That means 24 hours of hardcore waiting.

I jumped out of the pew and ran the fastest I have ever ran in my life. I heard people calling out my name as I ran. It was like I lost control. No. I lost control. I have lost my grip on my mind now my legs are in control while my mind is trying not to combust.

I have absolutely no clue where I had gone but it was dark. Trees were tall. The sun was barely shining. I stumbled upon a stable tree. I slid down its body. I was heaving heavily. I started sobbing. I was frantic. To be honest I needed to be. I needed to be alone and away from everyone saying it was going to be okay. It was not. Guilty or not I'm going to have to live with the pain on my shoulders every damn day for the rest of my days.

I closed my eyes to let my soul leave. It really didn't work. I feel like it's just better for everyone if I stayed away, hidden. I laughed at this. What are the chances my friends are out there worried sick because I'm so selfish.

I needed something sharp.

I looked viciously until I spotted a sharp piece of wood. I cut a little slit in my black dress then I started to let the piece of wood dance across my skin. It hurt for a second then it felt amazing to let the drops run across my skin. I was running the wood along old scars and creating new ones. All of a sudden I felt two hands wrap around my stomach and one slapped the piece of wood out of my hand. I became very lightheaded and I felt as if I was losing consciousness.

Good. No more abusive father. No more seeming weak. No more pain. Just silence.

I heard a loud muffle. Quite a few actually. Then I heard sirens and the last thing I saw was flashing lights.

-times jump Jaces POV-

Goddamnit! I should have ran faster. If I hadn't been so slow the love of my life would be okay. Not unconscious in a hospital room.

Everyone left but I took a lot more convincing to get Johnny, Sebastian, and Jocelyn away. I had clary's phone in my hand and it started buzzing. My eyes widened when I saw it was the lawyer. I immediately picked up.

"Hello?!" I said quickly into the phone.

"Hello Jace I have good news but I need Clary right now."

"She's um.. critical so it's best if I hear it since Jocelyn is out."

"The man was guilty and served life in prison. Have a good day now." Like that he phoned up. I threw my hands in the air. I just need Clary to wake up now.

-time jump-

"Mmmhm." Was all I heard. My eyes shot open to see Clary tossing and turning in the bed. Then her eyes slowly opened. "Jace?" She sounded so weak and fragile.

"You're a idiot you know and I'm fucking pissed at you." I had no problem stating my annoyance. She winced as I said that and my heart shattered.

"I know I just...lost control." There was raw pain in her voice. I moved to sit on her bed. She tugged on my arm so I laid down next to her. She rest her head on my chest.

"I love you. Do you know that?" I said and I noticed the beeping sound grew faster and clary grew a terrible blush. I smiled widely. Well at least I got my answer.

"Princess you did it. He's living his life in jail and you're staying here... with me." I told her. She buried her face in my chest and started sobbing.

"I-love-you-and-im-so-sorry." She said muffled in between sobs.

"I know which leads to my question. Will you move in with me? I know we are still young and-." I was silenced by getting a kiss on my lips.

"Yes, Yes, a million times Yes!" She started crying more.

"When you turn eighteen I want to marry you but if you want to wait I'll wait for you."

"I want to be with you Jace."

"Then that makes two of us."

 **OMFG Its ending. One-Teo chapters and its over. I dont want this to end... I love you guys for being supportive and sticking through my horrible grammar skills and schedule. Goodnight or Good morning my lovelies. :)**


	26. And they lived happily ever after

-four years later-

It was over. All the heartache and blood.

I turned 23 and Clary was 22. She graduated early with me and we both were so happy. On graduation night I dropped down on one knee and proposed and clary started sobbing.

-flashback-

"Omg we are so old I can't believe it's over." Isabelle was on the verge of tears.

"I know I'm going to miss all you guys." Clary said also on the verge of tears.

"Promise me you won't forget us red?" Magnus was crying. There were glitter streaks down his face.

"Babe don't cry or I will." Alec whined.

"Guys stop!" Clary and Izzy said and they both started crying.

"We have to meet up through the years." Jon said.

"Of course." I spoke up. I took Clary into my arms and let her finish crying.

"Babe I need to ask you something." I said and clary had a confused look on her face.

"Ask me anything." She said wiping away a few tears. I dropped to one knee and she gasped. I took out my grandmothers ring.

"Clarissa Adele fray, Will you-"

"Yes."

"You didn't-" she jump onto me and kissed me. The gang was smiling and giggling.

"Will you give me the honor to naming you Clarissa Adele Herondale but then again we could keep-"

"Shut up and let me kiss you." She hissed and I was more then happy to listen.

"IM THE MAID OF HONOR!" Isabelle screeched.

"I'm a bridesmaid if you dare forget me I will slice your neck."

"Never." Clary said and looked at me."I'm getting married!" She giggled. I just hugged my beautiful fiancée. "I don't think I ever been this happy in my life." I sighed into her hair.

-end of flash back-

Well, Today I was waiting on the alter in front of my beautiful soon to be wife.

"Jonathan herondale would you like to take Clarissa Adele Fray to be your wife?" The priest said happily.

"Yes."

"Do you, Clarissa Adele fray like to take Jonathan Herondale to be your husband?"

"Yes."

"You may now kiss the bride."

And so I did I dipped my wife into a loving kiss.

And they all lived happily ever after.

 ** _I wanted a sweet and simple ending but a special thanks to everyone who review and tscott21 for reviewing almost all my chapters it meant the world to me. To keep this short and sweet like the chapter thank you for all who stuck around I love you all. xoxo_**


End file.
